


Pain Relief

by LovelyLadyEden



Series: Pain Relief [1]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLadyEden/pseuds/LovelyLadyEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is in constant pain with little relief. With no one close to him, it is easy to pretend to be okay. Kevin's luck ran out when his tormentor found him in the bathroom one day when he was having one of his bad days. He was expecting the worst from Edd but was pleasantly surprised by the dark-haired boy. <br/>Warning: self-harm, drug use, and intense situations <br/>Rev!KevEdd</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! So I was laying in bed and a new story idea popped into my head. I am new to Rev KevEdd but I feel like the story would fit this pairing better. I am still working out the plot line but I wanted to give you guys a taste of it, a preview if you will. I'm straying a little far from the normal Rev KevEdd story lines but I am hoping you guys enjoy the story.
> 
> Love Eden

Edd stalked down the hall, hands in his pockets. Study hall had comes rather dull and he thought that a walk would be more productive. Swim practice left his sore and his calf muscles tended to cramp if he sat in one place for too long. His couch had talked to his teachers, allowing him to get up and walk around to relieve his discomfort. Halfway through the first semester, no teacher questioned Edd as he walked the halls throughout the day.

The sounds of running feet snapped Edd to attention. A blur of red rounded a nearby corner and vanished into the men’s restroom. Curiosity got the better of the young man and he entered the bathroom. The harsh sounds of vomiting echoed off the dingy tiles. Edd scrunched his noise as the sharp smell of bile and stomach acid reached him. It was easy enough to guess which stall held the sick student.

There was a silence than more vomiting. Sighing, Edd was able to unlock to stall with his library card. A red hat, one that Edd recognized, sat on the floor. The student was hunched over the toilet, red hair bright about porcelain.

Kevin Barr was the student reliving what he had for lunch not an hour before. So far, Kevin had not noticed Edd standing behind him. Edd, one of his main tormentors, waited quietly for the ginger to finish being sick. The flush of the toilet was loud and Kevin finally stood up. When he turned around, he ran straight into Edd’s chest. There was a confused look on Kevin’s face, still trying to recover from his ordeal.

“E-Eddward,” Kevin gasped, pinned down by the gaze of the taller boy. They were so close that Kevin could smell the leather of his jacket and there was a slight hint of chlorine behind it. Edd’s face was in its usual expression whenever he cornered the small boy, a mix of amusement and something that Kevin did not recognize. There were dark circles that made his eyes a bright shade of blue, like the sky after a spring rain.

“Are you not feeling well, _Citrouille?_ ” Edd’s voice was low and smooth.

Kevin shook his head. “No, I am fine now. I guess something from my lunch didn’t settle well.”

Edd raised an eye brow at the weak lie.

“Now if you will excuse me, I need to go back to class.” Kevin slipped around Edd and headed towards the door.

There was a strange hitch in the way Kevin walked. Edd tilted his head and assessed what would cause the younger boy to walk like that. He had watched the boy since freshman year and had seen that walk only after one of the more vicious attacks the ginger had received at the hands of a few football players the previous year. An old injury must have flared up and the pain could cause nausea if the pain was intense enough.

Edd walked across the bathroom and stepped between Kevin and the exit. “If you keep walking on that leg, you will only further irritate the injury.”

Kevin was shocked that Edd was concerned for his well being. Their relationship had been that of a cat and a mouse. The more Kevin resisted or ran from Edd, the more excited the chase was for the swimmer. If he tried to run away, Edd would only further push into his life. There were not many people that knew about his pain issues. The constant beating made it hard for Kevin’s body to every fully recover. His hand went to his leg, slowly massaging the muscle of his thigh.

Warmth spread through Kevin, the pain dulling. It was finally kicking in. A sign passed through Kevin’s lips and the world grew a little fuzzy around the edges. The nausea was a precursor for what was to come. He had taken the pill right after lunch, knowing it was silly to eat before taking it. What a waste of food that was. But, the euphoria filled him and he could not feel the pain anymore.

Edd watched as there was a physical change in Kevin. A light left his eyes and his face softened. Something was very wrong, Edd could feel it. Lately, Kevin had been spacing out more often, running into things or dropping books. Edd had blamed it on the nerd’s clumsy nature but it was clear now that something was off about Kevin. A quick assessment of the situation and past events made Edd’s stomach feel like lead.

Before Kevin could stop Edd, the swimmer hands were on the smaller boy. A squeak came from Kevin, confused about the situation. The warmth of Edd’s hands felt warm through his clothes. Kevin blushed brightly. Was Edd making advances on him?

That thought quickly left his mind as Edd’s hand slipped into his left back pocket of his pants. Reflectively, Kevin grabbed Edd’s wrist, yanking it out of his pocket. A small baggy lay in Edd’s palm and both boys stared at it. There was only one pill left. It only took Edd a moment to recall the type of pill that rested in his hand. It was a high strength pain killer; usually give to those after surgeries to cope with the pain. Since it was in a small, clear Ziploc bag it was clear that Kevin did not have a prescription for it.

“They- I- It’s not…” Kevin tripped over his words, fear rising in his throat.

Without a word, Edd wrenched his arm from Kevin’s weak grasp and stalked into the closest stall. Kevin followed hot on his heels. The pill fell from Edd’s hand and into the toilet, being carried away by the swirling water. A strangled cry startled Edd. Kevin started forward towards to toilet as if to retrieve the already lost narcotic.

This situation was worse than Edd could have imaged. The boy that he tormented, stalked, and harassed was addicted to painkillers.

           

 


	2. The Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! Welcome back. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for all the wonderful comments. I have a more solid story line finally so there will be more chapters to come.
> 
> Love Eden

_He knows. He knows. He knows. He knows. He knows. He knows. He knows._

The words cycled through Kevin’s head as he walked quickly back to class. Edd’s eyes were burned into Kevin’s mind. A mix of anger and pity sat in those eyes. No one knew about his problem and he wanted to keep it that way. People didn’t know him nor did he want them to know him. The last time he trusted someone, Kevin ended up in the hospital, broken and humiliated.

A heavy feeling settled in Kevin’s stomach. What would Edd do with this new information? Would he go to the principle? This could send his world spiraling into chaos. Kevin’s father would be furious when he found out. Just the thought of returning home when Father was mad sent a shiver down his spine. One time, his father found him sneaking a cigarette after a stressful day of school. The punch that Kevin was awarded made his ribs hurt for a week and the bruise took an extra week to vanish. If he reacted that way to one stolen cigarette, the damage he would dole out when he found out about the pills would make the punch seem like a gentle caress.

As the school day crawled by, Kevin jumped at every loud noise. Usually the painkillers left Kevin mellow and groggy but the run in with Edd left him nervous. He winced every time a teacher or staff member looked at him for longer than a few seconds. Paranoia ate away at him. It only grew as the last class of the day approached. Edd was in that class with him. The memory of Edd’s eyes kept coming to the forefront of Kevin’s mind.

Kevin stood in front of the door, listening to the chatter of his classmates. They seemed so carefree in comparison to the anxiety that choked the small ginger. Taking a deep breath, Kevin walked into the classroom, head down. He quickly found his seat and pretended to go over the homework due today.

The seat next to Kevin was usually left empty but the rustle of clothes and the scrape of jean rivets on the chair alerted Kevin of its occupation. Blood rushed in his ears, knowing only one person could have taken the seat. A distinct smell of musky cologne tickled the gingers nose. He didn’t have to look up to know that Edd sat next to him.

Kevin expected him to say something, to bring up the incident in the bathroom, the pills. Edd’s reaction to finding the pills meant that he did not approve of what Kevin was doing. Would he try to scold him with the cons of prolonged drug abuse or convince him to get professional help? All of that information Kevin already knew. It was terrifying. But not terrifying enough to get him to stop taking the pills. He was more afraid of facing himself and his past. It was too painful.

Class flew by, the teacher’s lecture was engaging enough to occupy Kevin’s frantic mind. Focusing on taking notes helped calm his anxiety for the most part. He even forgot that Edd was sitting next to him. All of his focus was on the lesson.

The final bell rang, interrupting Mr. Brooks mid sentence.

“Okay, that’s it for today. Don’t forget to find a project partner. All the information for the project is in the packet I gave out last week. I’ll expect you all to have partners before the next class. Have a good and productive evening.”

Students flooded out of the room, talking excitedly about plans they had. Most of them had packed five minutes before the bell, ready to leave as soon as they could. Kevin, who was actually taking notes when the bell rang, started packing up his books after he finished his train of thought. He did not lift his eyes to see if Edd had left or not. If he looked and Edd was still here, Kevin would only draw the attention of the swimmer if he wasn’t staring at him already. Calmly, Kevin stood and walked out of the room with smooth steps. He made it to his locker with no trouble. Books were swapped and homework from other classes gathered.

Thankfully, there would be a lot of homework tonight. Homework meant that he could hide in his room for most of the evening, away from his father. His father usually extended an offer to watch TV with him but their last ‘bonding night’ ended in total disaster. There was an important football game that his father wanted to watch and Kevin could not say no to such enthusiasm from his father. There was not a lot that Kevin knew about football and he asked questions throughout the game. At first the questions were answered with a smile but, as the game progressed and Kevin’s father drank more and more, the answers became short and snippy. When Kevin asked a question that was explained a few plays prior, his father snapped.

_“You can tell me the mechanical workings of a racing motorcycle but you can remember what encroachment means? I just told you!”_

His words stung and Kevin just shut down, not asking any more question. He prayed that he game would end quickly and that his father’s team would win. It was easier to take the insult, fade into the background, and wait for his father’s attention to be elsewhere. That is how Kevin learned to survive in his own home. They were only words, words he had heard before. They usually rolled off his but the punches would hurt more and the pain would last longer. Kevin knew his father’s view of him was not a nice one and it would take something like joining the football team to change that. So, he just let the words go in one ear and out the other. Some days it worked and some days he took a pill and locked himself away in his room.

“Well look who it is, fellas.”

The rough voice drew Kevin back to the present. A few of the football players stood around him in a semi-circle, blocking any possible escape routes. Kevin’s breath caught in his throat. In his dazed state, he had forgotten to keep an eye out for any potential threats. Lately, Kevin had been careful about his surroundings but the thoughts of his father made him unaware. Such mistakes can, and would, give way to such instances, surrounded by those who took pleasure from his pain. He had been successful in avoiding them up until this point.

“Hey g-guys,” Kevin stuttered. “What’s up?”

Thomas, the blonde line-backer who stood a head taller than the ginger, frowned. “I missed you at lunch today. I swung by your table to pick up that math homework you said you would happily do but you weren’t there. I had to make some bull shit excuse so that Mrs. Jared would let me turn it in tomorrow.”

Kevin had spent the lunch break in the science lab on the second floor to both avoid Thomas and take his pill in private. He hoped that Thomas would not notice his absence but he was not that lucky.

“I was talking to the guidance councilor about college applications.” Kevin was not going to tell his tormentors where to find him the next time he decided to hide from them.

Thomas snorted, a harsh noise that made his nostrils flare like a bull. “Leave it to the dork to already be applying to colleges. Now, where is my homework?”

As Thomas took a step forward, Kevin took a step back until he was flush against the lockers. The metal was cold against his bare arms, raise goose bumps on his skin. There was nowhere to run being surrounded as such. Most of the student body had already vacated the school and teachers were focused on leaving themselves. There was no one to help him.

The tension was broken by a cough. All eyes turned to a person that seemed to appear out of thin air behind Thomas. With arms crossed over his chest, Edd’s cold eyes regarded the situation before him. The football players tensed at his sudden appearance. If anyone other than Edd would have stepped up, the football players would have had no problem telling them to mind their own business. But it _was_ Edd. The last person who lashed out against Edd ended up in the hospital eating through a straw and needed months of physical therapy. After that, no one, not even the football team, messed with Edd.

“If you gentleman would kindly step aside, I wish to speak with my project partner about our upcoming presentation.”

There was an edge to Edd’s voice that made the polite words more threatening than if he would have yelled and cursed at them. That calm made it hard to know what was going on in his mind. He could be a breath away from unleashing his anger and they would never know until it was too late.

Thomas’ mouth was pressed into a hard line as if he was weighing his chances of taking on Edd. Their eyes were locked, alpha male to alpha male. A new tension sparked in the air. Thomas was the first to look away, defeated. He muttered something about football practice and shuffled away quickly. The other players followed suit and fled the school behind their friend. The hallway was deserted other than Kevin and Edd. In comparison to being trapped by the football players, it was much more frightening to be trapped by Edd. The meat head jocks would lose interest quickly but not Edd. He could draw out his torment much longer and not lay a single finger on the ginger.

“A thank you would be in order.” Edd stood with his hands in his pockets.

“What?”

The swimmer’s eyebrows furrowed. “I could have kept walking, avoided your distress and been on my merry way. But I stepping in, which warrants gratitude on your part.”

Kevin looked shocked at the tall boy in front of him. “T-thanks Edd, for ya know…”

Trying to hide his embarrassment, Kevin pulled the bill of his hat down to hide his face. He wanted to become so small that he would disappear. How cruel was it that his tormentor asked for a thank you for not being a shitty person? It showed how weak Kevin really was.

A hand tugged the hat up and Kevin was face to face with Edd, so close he could smell his cologne again. It was overwhelming, the smell paired with the bottomless blue eyes that held him in place. His breathes came in shallow motions that came and went quickly. Edd’s face was inches from his own, his expression unwavering.

“What a poor excuse for gratitude.” He muttered.

Edd finally released him and headed towards the front of the school. Kevin’s heart was in the throat as he watched him walk away, his gait smooth as a cats saunter. It was a terrifying way to walk as if he owned everything around him.

Before he turned the corner, Edd turned and recaptured Kevin’s eyes. “Also if I find anymore narcotics on you, there will be hell to pay. It’s such a pity to see a brilliant mind muddled by drugs.”

 


	3. Two Houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! The romance part of the story is coming soon, I just wanted to set up some back ground information before delving head first into the drama. It's easier that way.
> 
> Love Eden

With swim practice over, Edd finally returned home. There was no car in the driveway when he walked up the walk way, avoiding the immaculate lawn. He hated when others trampled across the grass, leaving indents in their wake. That problem was not something Edd could fix until the vegetation corrected itself at a much slower pace than he could handle. A few times he played with the idea of a ‘keep off the grass sigh’ but such signs only brought more harm than good. Knowing the people that lived around him, Edd would expect a few dozed foot prints to appear shortly after the sign was posted. So, he decided to draw little attention to the matter. It was better that way.

After Edd locked the door and slipped off his shoes, he surveyed his living room. Nothing was out of place. Eddy once told him that the living space was like something out of a modern décor magazine. The swimmer did not spend much time in this room unless he was entertaining guests, which rarely happened as of late. After a failed con that ended in an arrest, Eddy was shipped off to a military school out of state. It was either that or jail time and he chose the latter. Ed did not fare well in high school, opting to drop out and started working construction with his father. Rarely did Edd speak to the other Eds.

A light flashed on phone dock that housed the wireless telephone. A message was left on the answering machine while Edd was out. Edd chewed lightly on his cheek, a little apprehensive about the contents of the message. When he pressed the play button a light, cheery voice spoke.

“Hello Eddward, its Jan. Your mother wanted me to call and tell you that she won’t be able to make it home this weekend. She is working hard on this research grant that the lab really needs to go onto the next stage of testing. I know your swim meet is Friday but we will still be stuck here. But we will be cheering you on from the lab, awaiting your call. I hope you have a good day. Oh, and Gina is coming by later tomorrow to check up on you. If you need anything, give her a call. Bye!”

Edd shook his head and let out a long sigh. Jan was his mother’s lab assistant that was responsible for making sure that Dr. Vincent could focus on her work. Out of all her mother’s assistants, Jan was Edd’s favorite. When his mother had forgotten his birthday, Jan showed up with a cake and a new nature documentary that Edd had been meaning to watch. They spent the evening discussing the details of the documentary and eating red velvet cake, Edd’s favorite. It takes a long time for Edd to open up to anyone but Jan was able to get through to him easy enough. She was like the big sister he always wanted. Edd knew that his mother cared for him greatly but her genome research would change the face of medicine. That was not something he could blame his mother for. She was brilliant and the world needed brilliant people such as her. Her visits had become scare as of late but when she did return home they spent every minute together.

Walking into the kitchen, Edd started making a list of provisions that he lacked. Gina, his house keeper, preferred having a list a day before a visit so that she could bring everything over at one time. It was easier for the both of them. Edd enjoyed her visits. She usually brought over a puzzle for them to work on together as they chatted. It was a bright spot in Edd’s week. It was the one night a week that Edd knew that he would not eat alone. Gina and Edd alternated who cook and it was Gina’s turn this week. Edd was excited for whatever she had planned. There was never a bad meal when she cooked. Sometimes, she even made dessert. With the list done, Edd copying it in a text and sent it to Gina.

Now it was time for homework. Having showered at school, Edd was able to spend the evening relaxing and finishing his homework that he started in study hall earlier that day. He had planned his schedule that way. Sixth period was study hall so he had most of his homework by that time so he had something to work on. Other’s in his class used the class as a break or time to sleep. Anger curled up in his stomach whenever he saw another student sleeping. It was a waste of time, truly. The coach that watched over the group of students would do nothing about it so Edd had to let the matter go.

A light came on across the street, catching Edd’s attention. The Barr residence was across from Edd’s house. The light was coming from Kevin’s room while the rest of the house was dark. Had he just returned home or just ventured into his room? Edd set his pencil down and walked over to his open window. A figure walked across the window. Having perfect eye sight, Edd could tell it was Kevin. The small ginger took off his signature red cap and deposited his bag on his desk which sat under his window. For a long moment, Kevin stood with his hands on the back of his chair as if he was contemplating something before him. His thin shoulders rose and fell softly. Sharply, Kevin head turned to the side, as if someone was calling to him. Frantically, Kevin walked out of view. After a minute of no activity from the house across the street, Edd went back to his homework.

 

* * *

 

Kevin had spent most of the afternoon at the public library. He remembered that his father was having some of his friends over to watch a game. If he came home right after school, he would have been forced into awkward social interactions that would only fuel is father’s displeasure. Kevin could not keep up with the sports conversations so he would rather spend a quiet evening finishing his homework.

But there was second motive to hanging around the library. Since Edd had flushed his last pill, Kevin needed more. The two had met totally by accident. They had run into each other, literally, outside the library. Something fell out of Michael’s pocket and Kevin picked it up for him. It was a baggie of pills that Kevin recognized. While Michael tried to explain himself, Kevin looked him in the eye and asked ‘how much?’ And the rest is history. Kevin was Michael’s favorite customer, polite and never asked for anything unless he had the money up front. Michael had gotten beat up and screwed over by his clients more than he like to admit but Kevin was solid. So when he heard from Kevin, he was there.

Michael walked into the library. He was a tall, lanky boy that looked like Shaggy. He thought it was ironic that he resembled the cartoon character, adopting a similar wardrobe and mannerisms. He found Kevin sitting at his usual table. It took a second for Kevin to notice him since all his focus was on the chemistry homework laid out in front of him. He smiled at Michael and motioned for him to sit across from him, needing to finish the equation he was working on. Leaning back in his chair, Michael watched him work. It blew his mind sometimes how such a smart kid was his client. Dealing in mostly pot and pills, he was use to a different breed of clientele. It also made him a little sad that Kevin seemed so dependent on the pills.

“Sorry about that, I needed to finish that before I lost my train of thought.” Kevin smiled. “Thanks for coming on short notice.”

“No problem man, I got your stuff yesterday so it’s all good. To be honest, I didn’t think I would hear from you until tomorrow.”

Kevin’s smile faltered for a moment. “I had a mishap with my last one.”

Michael did not ask any questions, he never asked questions. And for that, Kevin was thankful. The boy across the table never asked why he needed the pills, just supplied them.

“It happens.” Michael shrugged. “Oh by the way, I got that book you wanted to borrow.”

Michael pulled a book out of his bag and slid it across the table.

Kevin had a book sitting next to him that he slid towards Michael. “Here’s the book you lent me. It was a good book. I need to find what other books that author wrote.”

“Well I have other places to be, people to meet. See ya later.” And with that Michael strolled out of the library with his Shaggy-like walk.

Kevin stared down at the book in from of him for a second. He knew that if anyone were to open it, they would find a compartment cut into the pages creating a space for the pills to be stored. It was safer than meeting outside and making the exchange out in the open. The book he gave to Michael had a matching compartment that held the money for the pills. Kevin thought it was really quite elegant.

After wrapping up his homework, Kevin headed home. The library was not too far a walk to his house and it was a beautiful night out. The half moon was rising towards the center of the sky slowly. There was little noise except for the crickets and the occasional car that drove past. When he reached his house, all the windows were dark. He hoped his father was either asleep or out with his friends. Both would be preferable to having to talk to him. Kevin opened the door quietly and crept up the dark stairs towards his room. He only turned on his light when he closed the door behind him. With a sigh, he threw his hat on his bed and put his bag on his desk. A sharp stab of pain burned his leg and he grabbed the back of his chair for support. Kevin took deep breaths as he tried to work through the pain. Unfortunately the walk home had irritated the injury. Looking down at his backpack, Kevin thought about the newly received pills that lay within.

His father’s voice cut through the silence. “Is that you Kevin?”

Kevin jerked his head towards his door, glad he hadn’t pulled out the pills. The last thing he wanted was for his father to see them. Once, when his father caught him stealing one of his cigarettes, his father had lashed out violently. The bruise on stomach did not go away for weeks. That was not an experience that Kevin wished to repeat and he felt the scale of pain would be much higher. A cigarette was one thing but the pills were on a whole other level.

Opening his door, Mr. Barr stood across the way, leaning on the door frame to his own bedroom. He was muscular and tan, his red hair standing out. The white t-shirt he wore stretched taunt across his chest. In college, he played a lot of sports to pay for his schooling. He still went to the gym on a regular basis and played baseball at the nearby rec center. It seemed that everything that Kevin was not, his father was. Tall, tanned, well muscled, and a thriving social life. The only thing Kevin inherited was the red hair.

“The guys were asking about you when they came over.”

“I was at the library working on a project with my lab partner.” The lie flowed easily from Kevin’s lips.

There was a long pause from the older Barr as if he was trying to find something to talk about. There was little they had in common other than being father and son. Once, he had tried to look into something his son was interested in but got lost the first Wikipedia page he came across. Mr. Barr knew his son was on a different level mentally and it made him sad sometimes when Kevin locked himself away in his room. But the way he grew up, he was taught not to talk about his feelings. So, the rift between father and son only widened.

“There is some pizza in the fridge if you’re hungry. I’m heading to bed. Night Kevin.”

“Night Dad,” Kevin said, trying to smile but it fell quickly when the door closed behind his father. The pain flared up again and all Kevin could think about was the relief that awaited him in his backpack.

 


	4. Checking In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings and salutations! Welcome back for another chapter. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I actually like the idea of Kevin being the one in need of assistance and Edd stepping up- in his own way. I have finally got a few ideas for the story after a dry spell in my writing. I should be posting another chapter of Finding a Life soon. I’m on spring break so I have a lot of time on my hands.  
> Love Eden

Of all the things that Kevin disliked, mornings were at the top of the list rights under sports. He didn't feel human until 2 hours after waking. The first hour was silent because he could not bring himself to speak. If his father was still at home, he knew better than to try and converse with his son. It was pointless. The one time that the older Barr tried to talk to Kevin, Kevin ended up saying something that he regretted as soon as it left his lips. He spent the rest of the week trying to apologize.

Kevin sat hunch over his breakfast, eating slowly. The gooey cheese on his toast sat well in his stomach, warming his insides. It made the morning a little bearable. Tapping his weather app, the forecast for the day popped up. There was a small chance for rain later in the evening but the rest of the day was clear, mostly sunny. Autumn was in full swing and every night the temperature drops a little more. This kind of weather was perfect for riding his motorcycle to school. The end and beginning of the school year was when Kevin rode his motorcycle the most. The summer sun was too harsh on his riding jacket. Winter meant stinging winds dried out his exposed skin. Today was one of those perfect riding days.

Also giddy, Kevin put his dishes in the sink to clean later, grabbed his school bag, and headed to the garage. It took Kevin three months to convince his father to let him get a motorcycle. His father wanted him to get a truck or something equally manly but, after a lot of research, Kevin had his way. It sat in the garage waiting for Kevin to take it out. It was Kevin's baby, cherry red and polished to perfection.

Kevin slipped his hat into his bag and put on his helmet, red to match the paint scheme of the bike. It purred under him as the engine came to life at the turn of a key. There was always a rush when he turned on the engine. With the press of a button mounted to the bike, the garage door opened slowly. Kevin leaned forward in anticipation for the drive. When it was about half way up, Kevin saw that someone was standing on the other side of the garage door. At first all he could see what a set of legs with one foot tapping out a quick rhythm. Next came a leather jacket clad torso and then a black and white stripped beanie to finish it off. Edd did not look happy to see Kevin. Confused, Kevin shrank under Edd's intense gaze.

 _Why is he here?_ Kevin wondered dumbfounded.

"I hope you are not under the influence of narcotics if you plan to ride that death machine. Driving as such is both stupid and selfish to those you share the road with." Edd's voice was almost a growl.

Without warning, Edd strode up to Kevin and plucked the keys from the ignition. The engine died under Kevin with a sad noise. Kevin made a strangled noise and tried to get his keys back but the swimmer was much taller than him. With deft fingers, Edd took the motorcycle key off of the key ring and handed the rest to Kevin.

"Until I know that you are not endangering yourself or other drivers, I will be holding onto this." He slid the key into his pocket. "I will check with you throughout the day to see if you have fallen to temptation and will add another day onto your punishment if you have taken a pill. It will start off at a week from today and progress from there."

Kevin ground his teeth as a rage filled him. "Why do you give a crap about what I do? You have harassed me, beat me up, and generally made my life a living hell. What gives you the right to look down on me about something you know nothing about?!"

The more he talked, the loud Kevin became until he was practically yelling. Edd had never heard Kevin raise his voice to anyone, let alone him. Kevin was usually quiet and timid but this topic must have hit a nerve even Kevin was not aware of. But what Edd did was even more of a shock.

Frowning, Edd put his hands on his hips. "If you are so distraught by my ignorance of your current situation than tell me so I can understand."

The two boys looked at each other, one waiting and the other too surprised to even speak. No one knew about his crutch, let alone ask why he did it. The memories of last March flashed through his mind, things he tried to forget. The thought of those out stretched hands made Kevin shudder and he want to disappear. The urge to drown out the pain with a pill clouded his mind. He wanted to be calm and unfocused so that the memories of the pain would go away. Two pills were hidden inside the lining of his hat, calling to him. But he was afraid that if he reached for his hat that Edd would take them from him. No, he just had to focus on his breathing to push away the anxiety attack that threatened to take control.

Just like he was surprised about Kevin's demeanor change after taking the pill, Edd was shocked at Kevin's reaction to his question. Dark memories clouded his eyes, dulling the vibrant green eyes that Edd sometimes saw in his dreams. Whatever drove Kevin to drug abuse was something that scared him more than Edd.

Edd's anger deflated a little and a sad frown replacing his scowl. "I do not need to know at this moment in time, _Citrouille_ , but I will want answers eventually."

And with that, Edd turned on his heels and walked away, leaving Kevin alone in his garage once more.

* * *

For some reason, Edd was on edge most of the morning. Thoughts of Kevin distracted him from his school work and would not leave him alone even between classes. His normal third period walk was not as relaxing as it usually was. A glimpse of the ginger boy before the bell rang sent fresh waves of curiosity and sadness through the swimmer. Kevin looked frail as he walked down the hall, like there was a weight pressing him towards the floor slowly. Had their encounter shaken the small boy that much? Had Edd pushed him too far?

 _No,_ Edd thought. _Yes, it is distressing to see Citrouille so crushed but the answer to his problems should not be drugs. He is too brilliant to let such things destroy his potential._

After lunch was over Edd sought out Kevin. This would be the first check of the day. Since it was about the same time Edd first witnessed Kevin under the influence, Edd thought it could be routine for him to take one with his midday meal. Most painkillers recommended that the taker eat before partaking of the pill. Logic seemed to point to this time being the perfect time for Kevin to indulge his habit.

The little ginger was hard to miss and some of his classmates pointed Edd towards the library. It was quiet in the library with only the staff and a few students present. The swimmer walked towards the back of the library with the knowledge that Kevin was not stupid enough to take illegal drugs in the public area of the library. There were a few study desks tucked away behind the rows of the non-fiction section. Kevin's bright red hair was easy to spot. He sat at the farthest desk and pretended like he was reading. His eyes did not scan the page at an even pace. They just jumped from one thing to the next which was not conducive to reading at all. It was good for studying but the book looked to be a science fiction novel of some sort. Kevin was so enthralled at looking busy that he did not notice Edd slide into the seat across from him.

Edd sat for a few moments before finally speaking. "Since your eyes are not glazed over and your pupils are not enlarged I am guessing that you have kept to our agreement so far."

A muscle in Kevin's jaw twitched and he did not look up from his book. "There was no agreement, Edd. You took my bike key and blackmailed me with it. Doesn't sound like a mutual agreement, does it?"

"Taking the key is a better motivator than disposing of your stash. You can always go buy more pills but you only have one key. If your motorcycle is more precious to you than your habit, you will stick to my terms. I will drop in on you later to check on you. _Au revoir_ , _Citrouille._ "

Kevin's blood boiled as he watched Edd walk away from him as if he ruled the school. It was the second time today that Kevin stared angrily at Edd's back until he vanished from view, willing his eye sight to become killing laser beams that struck down the young swimmer.

Ever since their encounter that morning, Kevin was struggling with both his mental and physical pain. His leg throbbed and he tried to alleviate some of the pain by rubbing it but it was not working. The pills pressed against his head from their hidden place reminding him that he could just take a pill and let it all go. He was so close to giving in before Edd showed up.

Instead of actually reading his book like normal after lunch, Kevin was debating if he could survive Edd's wrath when he found his high again. The affects of the pills usually lasted four hours but Edd could show up at any time. That sense of now knowing when the swimmer would appear next made Kevin nervous. Edd had this strange talent for appearing out of thin air at the worst possible moments, the meeting in the bathroom being one. His shoes made no noise as he walked. It was impossible to see Edd if he did not want to be seen.

Could he make it through the day without a pill? It had been a while since he last tried but the pain reminded him why he caved the last time. The day was only halfway done and Kevin felt like he was in hell. He could feel sweat roll down his back and he couldn't stop bouncing his good leg. At one point, he was burning up in class then freezing a second later. He knew these were all early signs of withdrawal. His body was use to having at least 2 or 3 pills by now, depending on how his day was going. The last pill he took was last night before bed, after the encounter with his father in the hallway. He was going to take one when he got to the school parking lot but Edd ruined his plans.

 _Why does he have to butt in this?_ Kevin thought miserably. _I'm not hurting anyone so why should he care?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments make my day whether it is constructive criticism or just saying hello. I will try to update again either tomorrow or the next day so stay tune! The next chapter will be full of angst.


	5. The Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible sorry for the wait for these chapters! I was posting mainly on another site and forgot to follow up on this end.  
> But that also means I have more chapters ready to upload as an apology. Enjoy!

Edd felt terrible for cutting Gina's visit so short. She looked a little hurt that he did not want to have dinner with her like usual. After apologizing profusely and explaining that a friend was coming over, Gina understood why Edd needed the house to himself. She knew that Edd had friends but it was rare that they came over to visit. The Vincent house was too pristine to be wrecked by teenagers. Edd would never forgive himself if one of Mother's vases were broken or if any of the furniture was ruined. No, they could destroy their own abodes.

While dinner was in the oven, Edd started tidying up around the living room. He was nervous about having a new person in his house. Every surface was wiped down even though it was clean by normal standards. Edd's OCD habits were not as severe as when he was a child but it came back whenever he was under stress. The cleaning also helped pass the time until Kevin's arrival. The entire living room was clean when a light, hesitant knock caught Edd's attention. After taking a deep breath, Edd went to open the door.

Kevin stood on Edd's front steps as if he would rather be anywhere else in the world. The slump of his shoulders and downcast gaze made Edd's inner predator try to break the surface. Edd didn't know why such actions stirred dark thoughts and intents. Why was he drawn to those weaker than himself, like Kevin? There was a constant struggle in Edd to push his demons aside. Once, Edd confided these feeling to Jan. She suggested that his experience with Father could have skewed his view of those weaker than himself. The topic of his father was rarely discussed in the Vincent household. Edd's early years were full of fear and pain, so much so that Edd would rather block out most of his childhood. Mother was happy to play along with it. Neither of them fared well in those years. So whenever Edd felt like he was a mirror image of Father, he quickly tried to squash it. A calming breath centered Edd before he could do anything irrational.

"Please take off your shoes and place them with the others. I have slippers if you are uncomfortable walking around barefoot." Edd stepped back to let Kevin into the house. "We will be working on the project in the living room so you may deposit your backpack there. Dinner is almost ready. Will you assist me in setting the table as I put the finishing touches on the meal?"

Kevin nodded, taking off his shoes and put down his backpack. He followed Edd into the kitchen without question, the tile cold through his socks. It was strange that Edd asked for his help. Kevin half expected to find a pizza waiting on the kitchen table. What he did not expect to find was lemon pepper chicken and rice. It was rare the Kevin ate anything like this. His father was not the best cook in the world and most of their dinner options consisted of frozen dinners, take out, or grilled meat. There was not a lot of variety in his diet. The smell of baking chicken made Kevin's mouth water.

"The plates and cups are in the cupboard to your right and the silverware is in the drawer under it. We will need forks, knives, and spoons." Edd instructed from his spot at the stove, checking on the rice.

The table was set right as a timer went off, most likely for the chicken. Edd put the chicken in a serving dish and placed it on the table along with a large bowl of rice.

Kevin looked at Edd strange. "What's with the fancy table settings?"

It was Edd's turn to look at Kevin confused. "Is it abnormal in your household to set the table as such?"

"Kinda," Kevin frowned. "My dad is not one for fancy dishes or place settings. He tends to shy away from things that can easily be broken. The Barr men have a talent for breaking dishware. "

"What about your mother? Does she not have dinner serving dishes?"

Kevin's mouth pressed into a hard line making them almost vanish and Edd suddenly wished he had kept his mouth closed. That must have been a touchy subject like Edd's father.

"She left a long time ago. It's just me and Dad." Kevin didn't look at Edd, not wanting to see any pity in those blue eyes. "But we are doing fine without her; I'm doing just fine without her."

After that, dinner was eaten in relative silence. Edd kept glancing at the smaller boy across the table. Kevin took timid bites as if he was trying to fit into his pristine surroundings. The color palate of Edd's house was full of neutral colors and clean black lines. Kevin introduced new, bright colors into the room that made it hard for Edd to focus on anything else. His red hair seemed to glow and his green eyes were so vibrant.

Looking up, Kevin noticed Edd staring at him. "What?"

A blush bloomed on Edd's face as he realized he had stared for too long and was caught like a gawking, hormone driven meat-head. It was truly embarrassing for the swimmer.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about…" Edd trailed of realizing that what he wanted to say sounded absurd. "It's nothing."

Kevin lifted an eyebrow at Edd but did not push the subject. If he could make it through the afternoon without probing questions, he would not have to tell Edd about his pills or what started it all. It was clear that both boys were uncomfortable with the current situation.

When dinner was over and Edd loaded the dishwasher, the boys relocated to the living room to work on their project. Edd had already brainstormed a few ideas and Kevin was happy enough to let him take the lead on it. Both boys were in the top 10 of their class so their lines of thought matched up when discussing their project. The more time passed, the more relaxed Kevin became. Edd seem to be preoccupied with the work.

When they finally got the basics of it down, Kevin stood up and stretched. "Well, I think it's time to call it a night. We can work on this again later. Thanks for dinner Edd."

Kevin almost made it to the door.

"You know the project wasn't the only reason why I told you to come over, Kevin. Please sit back down."

Oh, he thought about running but Kevin knew better. He was no match for Edd in a foot race. The swimmer had a well of stamina to pull from that Kevin could only dream of having himself. Fleeing would only cause more pain for him in the long run. Edd's temper was erratic and anything could set him off.

But Kevin sat back down obediently. Edd shifted so that he was facing Kevin. There was so much tension in his small body, as if he was waiting for a physical blow.

"I wish to understand why you are set on this path of self-destruction." Edd's voice was quiet, yet firm.

Kevin frowned. "You act as if I don't know that already, Edd. Do you think I am walking around thinking that everything is fine? No, I am able to walk around without anxiety or pain because of the painkillers. They keep the monsters at bay when nothing else helps."

"Have you consulted a doc-"

A harsh laugh interrupted Edd, startling him. The look on Kevin's back was a mix of disgust and shame. He was white knuckling the front of his shirt.

"Everything you're telling me are things I have already thought of a thousand times. Why not go to a doctor or see a shrink? Why not just refuse to take the painkillers? Why not face your problems head on, Kevin? There is one answer for all of those. I. Am. A. Coward."

The last words were forced through gritted teeth like he was trying to keep them inside. Kevin had never admitted that openly to anyone. If he was still close to Nazz or Rolf, he would have told them but he was afraid of letting anyone in. The last time he let someone in, he ended up getting hurt.

Edd took a deep breath. "When did you start taking the painkillers?"

The question threw Kevin off for a moment. "Earlier this year, I guess. A doctor prescribed them for me leg after an… accident."

"Accident," Edd probed.

"Yeah, I was in the junk yard and I cut my leg on an old piece of steel."

"Why were you in the junk yard?"

Kevin's eyes clouded over for a second. "I… was running from someone…"

There was so much emotionally weight to his words. Pain and grief crushed him as the memories of his terrified run through the junk yard came back to him. It took Kevin a few minutes to find his voice again.

"Do you remember Mark Bailey?"

Edd nodded. "He was the soccer player that transferred in the last month of the school year."

"Yeah well, me and him were kinda… a thing. We had started dating sometime before last Halloween. Things were awesome from a while but he started to change as we got closer to the end of the school year. He became agitated and possessive. I couldn't go anywhere alone with Nazz because he thought she was trying to take me away from him. He even tried to pick a fight with Rolf. It was getting out of hand and I decided to break up with him."

An involuntary shiver shook Kevin as more memories came back and the dull pain in his leg escalated to a sharp, burn.

A feeling of dread fell over Edd. "I assume that Mark did not take the rejection well?"

"No, he did not. School had just let out for the weekend and I felt like the time was right to do it. I had been saving up my courage all weak to do it, to break up with him. When I finally said it, Mark exploded. In a moment of terror, I ran hard and fast. Looking back on it, it was stupid to run really. He caught up to me at the junk yard. When he grabbed me, I fell on that piece of shredded steel. There was so much blood…"

Kevin zoned out for a second but snapped out of it quickly.

"Mark freaked out and told me this was my fault. Then, he left me alone, bleeding out in the junk yard. If the Kanker sisters had not been walking home from school, I think I would have died there."

Throughout his story, Kevin kept rubbing his thigh. Being a competitive swimmer, Edd understood muscle pains. Dr. Thomason, the sport medicine doctor the school employed, had shown him ways to relive tight muscles after practices or swim meets. He scooted closer to Kevin, grabbed him under his arms, and pulled him into his lap so that they were facing each other. He squeaked and tried to get off Edd's lap but Edd had a firm grip on his legs. With knowing fingers, Edd rubbed Kevin's thigh firmly just as the athletic physician had instructed him.

Whatever Edd was doing was like magic to Kevin. The pain in his leg started to dissipate slightly and a sense of ease filled him. He let his head drop down a little and he tried to control his breathing. As Edd slowly pushed his thumbs up the center of his thigh, a moan slipped through Kevin's lips. His cheeks flared at the sound and he clamped his hands over his mouth. Edd stopped for a moment, surprised at the noise. It made his insides contract in the most pleasant way possible. Edd's blush mirrored Kevin's.

They were still for a while, both confused about the situation. Edd moved first, his hands working again at his thigh. The tension was still there but a different type of tension that Edd had never experienced before with another person. From his story, Edd was aware of Kevin's sexual orientation. Edd himself had never nailed down his preference, deciding to focus of school and swimming rather than relationships. He tried dating Marie but it did not work out well. There was never chemistry between them. But right now, Edd was physically drawn to the boy in his lap. His hormones tried to take control of the situation, whispering in his mind of things to do. The sudden urges scared Edd.

"I think you should go," Edd said suddenly, pulling his hands away from Kevin.

Kevin was startled by the loose of contact. He did not want Edd to stop, his leg feeling better than it had in a while. But, it was useless to argue. Edd shifted Kevin out of his lap and stood.

"Lock the door on your way out." The swimmer instructed as he gathered his things, not looking at Kevin.

With that, Edd disappeared upstairs.


	6. The Light on Across the Street

Kevin sat on his bed in a daze. After Edd's abrupt departure of his own living room, the little red head quickly gathered his things before the night became any stranger. The little rub down that the swimmer gave him did wonders to his aching leg. The old wound wasn't protesting as usual which meant Kevin might be able to sleep tonight without the need for a pill. He couldn't remember the last time that happened. Nights were usually his worst time of the day for his pain.

The little clock on his desk blinked 11:06. A single light was on in the Vincent household, most likely Edd's room. It was rare to see that light on after 10:30 P.M. Edd seemed to have a strict sleep schedule. Kevin noticed it in the middle school. The smartest Ed always seemed well rested every day at school. But the light was still on meaning that Edd was still awake, something on his mind.

With a sigh, Kevin closed his blinds. Whatever was going on with his neighbor would either be there in the morning or it would get worked out tonight. Kevin didn't even know how to untangle his own thoughts about what happened at Edd's house let alone Edd's thoughts. Tonight, he just wanted a peaceful, natural sleep.

After Edd heard the front door close, he went downstairs to check to see if the house was locked up properly. Once he realized he was alone, his thoughts started to suffocate him completely.

Stupid stupid stupid

Something was rolling around in his stomach. A feeling unknown to him clouded his usually sharp mind. He couldn't say that he hated the feeling but it was quite alien. It left every nerve sensitive and tingling. One look at the couch that once held the small ginger gave him that warm feeling again.

"Homework," Edd muttered. "I should focus on my homework."

The swimmer hunkered down in his room and settled into his desk. He let the information drowned out the feeling. Upper level mathematics leveled the storm the ginger created with a moan and a blush.

No, do not think of that again. Edd chastised himself. There is nothing there to ponder on this situation.

Around 11 P.M., Edd was finally done with all of his homework for the next week or so. His teachers usually have him a look into their planners so that he could better prepare himself. School work and swim practice could clash from time to time so getting work done at an earlier date suited his needs. A paper due on days on competition would only distract him from practice so it would be done weeks in advance. It was a good routine for the busy swimmer.

"Oh heavens," Edd groaned when he saw the time.

He should have already showered, brushed his teeth and been deep into REM sleep. His nightly routine was disturbed. After putting away his schoolwork, Edd checked the forecast for the morning and laid out his clothes for the next day. It was too late for a shower so he set his alarm earlier than normal. His hair would protest to the manual drying but his hat would keep it tame.

Fatigue settled heavily on him. Yes, it was time for bed. After brushing his teeth and changing into his sleep pants, Edd paused at the window. A light was on across the street at the Barr residence. It had to be Kevin. Something was keeping the little ginger up.

Is he thinking about me? Edd wondered absentmindedly.

The thought made his stomach flip. A shadow moved in the room across the street and Edd saw Kevin for a moment. He was at the window looking out into the night sky. Edd held his breath, wondering if Kevin could see him.

The blinds fell, obscuring Kevin from view, only leaving a silhouette. Edd stood at the window for another minute until Kevin's light finally turned off. A shaky sigh left Edd's lips. Pulling the little chain on his lamp, Edd let his room fall into darkness. Whatever was happening here would be there once the sun rose. There is no further need to mess up Edd's sleep schedule.

That night, Edd dreamt of freckles and green eyes.

When Kevin came downstairs the next morning, he was not prepared to see his father sitting at the dinner table. He was reading the paper and drinking his black coffee. A thick white cast encased his left arm from hand to elbow. Kevin was immediately alarmed.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kevin squeaked.

His dad raised an eyebrow and smiled a little. "Had a little accident at the factory yesterday but I'll be right as rain soon. Don't have an aneurism, little man."

"Why didn't you call me?" Kevin frowned.

"I tried to call the house but there was no answer. Guess you were out of the house."

It must have happened while Kevin was at Edd's house. He hadn't even checked the answering machine when he came back. Guilt flooded him. What if something terrible had happened? What if he had lost his arm instead of broken it? That factory didn't have safety as one of its top priorities.

His dad turned the page of the newspaper. "I was hoping to sleep in but my internal clock had other plans. There's some eggs on the stove and toast on the counter if you want some."

Kevin dug into his breakfast, surprised that he was so hungry. Him and his dad made small talk about school and work. It was rather nice. At one point, Kevin had to pinch himself to make sure he was awake. Yes, this was real.

"Well, I'm off to school." Kevin announced when he noticed the time. "I think I have a club meeting after school so I will be home later."

His dad frowned. "Why are you leaving so early? It only takes you like 10 minutes to get to school."

Shit, Kevin thought.

"I need to do some work on my bike but I won't have time to work on it until the weekend. I've been taking the bus. The last thing I need is for it to die on the road." Kevin lied smoothly.

There was no way in hell Kevin was going to tell his dad that the neighbor across the street took his keys hostage because of his drug problem. It even sounded absurd in his head. Nothing good would come from that story. Lying was easier and safer at the moment.

His dad nodded. "It's better to be safe than sorry I guess. I would drive but the cast makes it a little difficult."

Kevin cracked up when his dad pretended to drive as if he could barely move, as if he were a robot or something.

"Well you better get doing before you miss the bus." His dad said, returning to the sports page of the paper.

Kevin smiled at his dad. It was nice, this father-son moment.

"Have a good day playing hooky. Remember to take it easy. Bye Dad."

The older man smiled, the corners of his eyes wrinkling. "Have a good day at school, Kev."


	7. Looking for an Ally

Edd walked through the halls of Peach Creek High with his hands deep in his pockets. Tired looking students flowed around him as he walked with a sense purpose. Even though he knew the football players would not try anything after the previous day's events, Edd kept a wary eye out for the red jerseys. It was better to be cautious for no reason than to be caught unaware. His eyes were also scanning the crowd for a particular student. There was little chance of finding her in the crowded hallways but one never knew with her.

Marie, the blue haired Kanker sister, was sitting alone in the corner of the cafeteria. Her backpack sat on the table, propping up her sketch book like an aisle. The pencil moved with short, harsh jerks. Marie's eyebrows were furrowed and she kept glancing up at something before going back to her drawing. Sometimes she stopped to erase a portion of her work before continuing.

Looking over her shoulder, Edd glanced at her progress. The subjects of her drawing were three football players and two cheerleaders sitting across the room from them. But unlike her muses, they sat stiffly with their severed heads resting in front of them. Wicked grins curled on their dark lips as if they had a terrible secret. It was dark and crude but Edd knew that Marie was harmless for the most part. Art was an outlet for her emotions.

"You're standing in my light." Marie grumbled.

Edd took a seat next to her. "You know too well that the florescent lighting is not conducive for creating art. What happened for those five to deserve decapitation?"

Marie flipped closed her sketch book. In large letters, the word 'witch' was scrawled on cover in red sharpie. It was common knowledge that she was a practicing Wiccan. Peach Creek was a religious community and shamed anything they found different, both religiously and sexually. There was a reason why the LGBT community in the area was so small. Marie had been the target of harassment since she openly stated that she was Wiccan. Over the past few years, the bullying had gotten worse and it scared Edd. Even though he had many friends, Marie was his best friend and he did not know what he would do if something happened to her.

"I will get you a new one for your birthday next week," Edd said, closing the sketch book back up. "Can we put the bigots on the back burner for a few minutes? I need to ask you for some advice on a rather serious situation."

Marie set down her pencil and gave Edd her full attention. Rarely did the swimmer ask for advice so this was serious. Edd usually took care of his own problems. The last time he needed to talk, Marie learned about his father's abuse.

"What I am about to tell you needs to stay between us. If this were to get out, someone we know would be in serious trouble." Edd frowned. "So I was walking down the hall the other day…"

 

Marie listened to Edd, asking questions here and there. Edd recounted everything from his encounter with Kevin in the bathroom to the study session at his house. When he talked about the little massage, Marie's jaw almost hit the floor. Edd had thought about omitting that part but decided to share it. He did not like lying, especially to Marie. Leaving something like that out of the story would be like lying.

All the information Edd disclosed weighed heavy on Marie. She had known Kevin just as long as Edd. He was a bright boy and always seemed to have an interesting fact on hand. Seeing how the jocks picked on him made Marie extremely sad. She understood the stress of bullying all too well. It was Marie that got Edd to back off his harassment of the little ginger boy. She swore to never speak to Edd again if she caught wind of any funny business. The bullying stopped but the physiological damage was done. Kevin still flinched whenever Edd walked passed him.

"I'm going to use the worst curse I can find on Mark Bailey." Marie hissed.

"I think Kevin needs my help- our help- to get through this." Edd frowned sadly. "I can't just over look such a possible waste of life."

Marie nodded. "He's too sweet to be wrapped up in that dark world. I still can't believe that it all started because of Mark. I can still see him laying in the junkyard. There was so much blood."

May, the youngest Kanker, still had nightmares about finding Kevin bleeding out. Lee told her to suck it up and that the little dork was okay. May stopped going to their older sister when she had the nightmare. Instead, Marie let May sleep in bed with her on those nights. Not all the Kankers were as tough as Lee.

"For once I'm glad you and your sisters do not participate in extracurricular activities. I don't think Kevin would have survived if it was not for your short cut home." Edd sighed, suppressing a shiver at the thought.

Edd knew that Kevin's life was rough but he could never imagine that it was this bad. Something needed to be done or Kevin might vanish right before his eyes.


	8. Tutoring and Teaching

The day went by with little incident for Kevin. Classes were the same. The students were the same. But Kevin felt different and it was not from the lack of drugs in his system. While the sobriety did make the world sharper, there was a feeling in Kevin's gut that he could not get rid of since he woke up. He was on auto pilot in most of his classes. Notes were taken and homework assignments written in his little planner.

Edd had checked on him once after lunch but he seemed distracted by something. The look Kevin was getting from the swimmer was a strange mix of pity and inquisitiveness. It was like he was a puzzle that Edd could not figure out. Kevin did not know if he liked this look better than the predatory look he sometimes saw in those blue eyes. It was all very confusing for the ginger.

The finally bell rang and students flooded out of the main entrance. There were a few buses but most neighborhoods were in walking distance from the high school. Usually, Kevin would take the bus as to not agitate his legs but the weather was too nice to ignore. There was nothing wrong with getting a few more freckles. They made his skin tone appear less pale with the freckles to break up the milky dermas.

Kevin went to retrieve his homework from his locker. There was not much and it could be done throughout the next school day but it would be a good afternoon distraction. His father would most likely want to hang out with him since he had been sitting around all day. Father-son bonding time could go either way depending on the older Barr's mood.

A piece of paper floated down from Kevin's locker as he opened it. He caught it mid descent. The curling hand writing was easily recognized as Edd's handwriting. It read:

Go to the library after the last bell. Wait there until 5 PM then make your way to the natatorium.

Kevin sighed and put the note in his pocket. He was glad to have an excuse to not go home yet but he dreaded whatever Edd had in mind for his evening. Events from the night before floated back to the front of his mind.A blush burned his face and he shook his head to clear out the memory. That was a onetime thing. Edd seemed as disturbed by the moment on the couch as he did so hopefully that kind of thing would not happen again.

The library was about half full of students either waiting around or doing homework. The librarian, a round older man, smiled and waved at Kevin as he came in. Kevin waved back and went to see if his usual study table was available, which it was. The table sat across the way from the large windows that overlooked the woods that the school backed up to. It was a nice view.

When Kevin was about half way done with his homework, he felt the table shake as someone sat across from him. Glancing up from his math book, Kevin came eye to eye with the blue haired Kanker. Marie stared at him with her chin resting on her palm. Her dark eyes looked at him with an amused smile on her face which made Kevin shift uncomfortable in his chair.

"What up little man?" Marie smiled. "Long time no see."

Kevin smiled shyly back. "Good afternoon Marie. It has been a long time since we've talked. How are you and your sister doing?"

Groaning, Marie laid her head on the table. "Lee is as annoying as usual and May still has way too much energy for her own good."

"I don't mean to sound rude Marie but why are you talking to me?" Kevin asked nervously. "We haven't really talked since that day. Even before then, we weren't real buddy-buddy."

Marie opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it. If Kevin knew the truth about her little check up, the ginger could shut her and Edd out completely. Edd would most likely kill her if that happened. She promised to keep a low profile and help where she could. Getting close to Kevin was her first mission.

Just get close to him. I can't watch him all by myself.

Marie was essentially a spy for Edd.

"I actually need your help. I'm not doing too well in my pre-calculus class and Lee will kill me if I fail another test."

It was a bold faced lie. Marie was actually quite good at math but Kevin didn't know that. It was good excuse.

Kevin's face lit up at the mention of math. Math was his favorite subject. He was in the most advance class the school could offer and the challenge of long equations made him giddy at times.

Marie laughed softly at his reaction. "Can I that as a yes, Dork?"

"Sure," Kevin smiled, ignoring the dork comment. "When's your next test?"

Marie had to think for a second before responding. "It's either next Friday or that following Monday. I can't remember right off the top of my head."

"How about we meet up here every other day to review? We can meet here in the library for an hour or so and go over whatever your teacher went over in class."

That sounded fair and it would make sure Kevin was occupied for at least two hours in the afternoon. Marie couldn't wait to tell Edd. He would have someone close to Kevin for a good week or so. Hopefully Edd would have come up with a plan by that point or Marie would have to come up with another excuse to occupy Kevin's time.

Glancing down at his phone, Kevin noticed that it was getting close to his meeting with Edd. All the joy he had felt fell away and a heavy feeling settled on his chest. Marie noticed the quick change in Kevin's demeanor. The color drained from his face and all Marie could think of was that the image of Kevin laying half dead in the junkyard, blood pooling around his leg. Seeing the ginger like that only further confirmed the story Edd told her that morning. Something was defiantly wrong with Kevin.

"Sorry to cut this short but I have to be somewhere soon." Kevin said with a sigh as he started packing up his things.

"Can I see your hand for a second?" Marie asked, pulling a sharpie out of her bag.

Kevin obliged and offered her his hand, palm facing up. After yanking the cap off with her teeth, Marie scribbled something on the inside of Kevin's hand. The felt tip tickled a little and Kevin blushed. Kevin thought she would release him after she got done with his palm but then she moved up to his wrist and drew something swiftly on his pale skin before finally releasing me.

"That's my number in case you need to get in contact with me." Marie smiled.

Kevin looked closely at his wrist. "And this?"

"I had a moment of artist inspiration. Just ignore that," Marie lied.

The Wiccan symbol of protection stood out against Kevin's pale skin. It was the only thing that Marie could offer to him at this time. With any luck it would bring him some comfort, even if he wasn't aware of it. Symbols were usually only as powerful as those who believed it and Marie hoped that her faith would be enough.

"Now go on," Marie shooed. "It's rude to be late or so I'm told."

Kevin waved and headed towards the natatorium. Whatever Edd had in store, Kevin hopped it wasn't too terrible. He just had to make it a little longer before he could head home where he could finally relax. His leg was starting to throb painfully and his anxiety was making his nerves raw. A pill was starting to sound very tempting. He just wanted some peace.

Most of the other swimmers had left for the day leaving Edd alone in the pool. It was blissfully quiet without the rowdy boys splashing around and yelling. The silence made his ears ring a little but it was enjoyable. This was the part of his day where be decompressed. The quiet and the weightlessness he felt in the water helped clear his head. The last few days had been exceedingly stressful and there was so much weighing on his mind. Kevin was the most prominent thought floating around. All Edd wanted to do was float on his back while his mind wondered aimlessly.

The peace was interrupted by the sound connecting to the school opened. Edd flinched at the noise and made a mental note to ask the janitor to oil the hinges to ride the doors of that horrid noise. He never wanted to hear that sound ever again.

"You're late!" Edd called out without checking to see who it was.

There was an angry off to Edd's right. "It's only a few minutes past."

Edd smiled and swan over to greet Kevin at the side of the pool. The ginger stood with his hands defiantly on his hips. Kevin had a short temper but it reminded Edd of a fussy kitten. It was quite amusing.

"Come closer," Edd instructed.

Kevin slowly walked forward. With one finger, the swimmer motioned him closer as if he had a secret he didn't want overheard. Dropping into a squat, Kevin got as close to Edd as he could without being in the pool.

Edd's whisper tickled Kevin's ear. "Is your phone in your pocket?"

Kevin shook his head.

Reaching out, Edd plucked off the ginger's glasses and tossed aside his quiz bowl hat. The two boys were almost nose to nose. Heat bounced between them and Kevin sucked in a breath at their closeness. Fighting the urge to blush, Kevin couldn't break away from those cyan eyes. This is the second time he had ever been this to take a good look at Edd's eyes. They were breathtaking, the clearest blue, like the sky on a spring day.

"I hope you can swim," Edd smiles mischievously.

With one hard pull on Kevin's shirt, Edd pulled the ginger into the water. The shock of the cold water pushed the air out of Kevin's lungs. His clothes became waterlogged and heavy, pulling him to the bottom of the pool. Panic started to set in when he felt the cold tile of the bottom of the pool. Kevin started thrashing around in an attempt to surface as quickly as possible. A warm pair of arms encircled Kevin and dragged him upwards.

They broke the surface and Kevin clung to Edd tightly, breathing heavily and coughing. Edd grabbed onto one of the racing lines, using it to keep them afloat. Kevin trembling as the adrenaline started wearing off and struggled to regain his composure. Guilt weighed on Edd as he looked down at the boy in his arms.

"You can't swim, can you?" Edd whispered sadly.

Kevin shook his head.

Edd swore under his breath and hugged Kevin close to him. On a childish impulse, Edd put Kevin in danger by pulling him into the pool.

"Just take deep breaths," Edd said gently, trying to calm the ginger. "Let your body relax naturally or you will have a panic attack. Deep breathe in through your nose slowly."

Kevin breathed in slowly.

"And breathe out through your mouth."

Kevin breathed out softly and his body began to relax.

"Good," Edd sighed. "I am truly sorry for causing this. I was not aware that you could not swim or I would not have done that. Please forgive me, Kevin."

With a closed fist, Kevin thumped Edd on the chest half-heartedly. "Use your big brain next time before doing something like that."

Edd chuckled softly and put his chin on top of Kevin's head. He was relieved that Kevin was relaxed enough to crack a joke. That was a good sign since he was expecting Kevin to be extremely angry with him.

Kevin, once relaxed, realized that his cheek was pressed against Edd shoulder. The older boy was very warm even though the water was cold. Even though Edd had gone swimming, Kevin could still smell faint traces of his cologne mixed with the salt of the pool. The smell was oddly relaxing. Without thinking about it, Kevin nuzzled Edd's collar bone. Edd blushed at the motion and he became aware of Kevin's hands on his bare skin. His entire torso was naked and every nerve became sensitive to where ever Kevin touched. Contact was not something he was use to.

"Hey, why don't I teach you to swim?" Edd said, trying to distract himself. "I have access to the pool after practice gets over. It shouldn't take too long and you would learn a new skill and it could help your leg troubles."

Kevin drew back and looked at Edd. "How could it help my leg?"

"Studies show that activities such a swimming can help with muscle injuries. The buoyancy achieved in water takes the strain off your leg while strengthening the muscle. It would be quite beneficial."

Thinking for a moment, Kevin realized that the discomfort he had felt earlier was gone. Floating in the water took pressure off his leg. It had been quite some time since the pain was so minimal without the help of medicine. It was an amazing feeling and Kevin was in awe for a moment.

"Okay," Kevin said finally.

Edd smiled. "Okay, we can start meeting up after school to practice."

Kevin was about to agree but he remembered something. "Wait, I'm starting to tutor someone after school but it's only every other day. Can we do it on the opposite days of my tutoring?"

Flashing the number on his hand towards Edd, the symbol on his wrist was visible. There was only one person in the school that would have drawn that. A sense of relief filled Edd. Marie made quick work of their plan.

Edd smiled. "I would not want to hinder the studies of a fellow student so that is fine. We can meet every other day. Please remember to pack swim trunks and towel on our days. You can leave them in my sports locker at the beginning of the day."

And with that, Marie and Edd found a way to keep an eye on Kevin outside of school.


	9. As the Days Pass

Kevin's life fell into a good routine over the next few days. His father would be up before him, cooking breakfast for the both of them. They would idle talk about school before Kevin went to catch the bus. School was rather normal for him, minus the fuzziness of the pills. Edd would check on him all the same but it became more casual really. There was still a lurking fear of the swimmer but it was not as constricting as it was previously. Edd kept his distance as if knowing he was walking on proverbial egg shells with the ginger.

The afternoon fell into Marie's care as she and Kevin set up to "study" for her upcoming test. She was right that it was the coming Friday and pretended to be nervous about it all. Lying was not something she was proud of but it was for a good cause really. It was only for a short while and she would have to set aside her unease and focus on the task at hand.

"Okay, that makes more sense when you explain it like that. So the new origin is (3,4) which is why it's not centered where the planes cross." Marie mused as she looked down at the worksheet in front of her.

Kevin beamed. "Exactly! When written down, the equations is y − 4 = |x − 3|."

He wrote it down next to the graph.

"When you enter that into the calculator that V will show up on the graph as the result of the information you gave it."

It was very difficult for Marie to keep her composure. She had never had anyone to talk about math with on this level other than her teacher. Kevin's enthusiasm made her want to discuss more advanced equations but she couldn't. It would blow her cover and most likely make Kevin mad at her.

Marie checked her phone and let out a held breath. "Looks like it's time to hit the dusty trail. May wants me to make dinner tonight since Lee is incapable of making anything remotely edible. I'll go over the work sheet and hopefully it will help on the test."

Since it was Wednesday, Kevin and Marie would not be meeting up before her test. This was their last session together. If Edd did not come up with a plan soon, Marie felt like she would have to lie again to keep their tutoring appointments ongoing. She did not know if she could keep up the facade though. It had only been a few days and it was wearing on her mind. Growing up in a house hold built on broken promises and half truths, Marie really disliked lying.

"I think you are ready for the test. You'll get an A for sure." Kevin smiled. "You were picking it up rather quickly. I think you have a math brain behind all that artistry."

If only you knew how true that was. Marie thought a little sourly.

Edd paced around his living room, his cell phone held up in front of him. On the screen, Marie lounged on her bed, chewing her thumb nail.

"What do you mean you don't have a plan yet?!" Marie yelled, the image blurring as she moved her phone suddenly closer to her face. "I can't keep playing dumb with the dork. He already noticed how quickly I was able to understand the last chapter. I was this close-"

She held her thumb and index finger so close together that they almost touched.

"- to discussing some of the equations in later lessons that I read up on while bored in class. I won't be able to keep this up much longer without him finding out the truth of it all, Edd."

Edd let out a long sigh and ran his hands through his hair, under his beanie of course. The past few days had been spent trying to figure out a way to stay close to Kevin without him realizing they were babysitting him so he would not return to the pills. He had been very defensive when Edd finally got him to talk about it earlier in the week. No, this had to be done in a very delicate manner.

"I still have a ways to go teaching him how to swim so I have a little more time. I will think of something or inspiration might take hold for you, I don't know. Just keep being friendly, earn his trust. Greet him when you see him in the halls. That's all I can think to tell you at this point."

"This is just a band aid for a much larger problem Edd and you know it." Marie huffed, resettling on her bed.

There was a long moment of silence between them. It was a tense silence that made Edd anxious. He did not like not having a well thought out plan. Things tended to go awry when plans were not made nor kept properly. He was not prepared in the slightest for anything that they came upon as they tried to assist their classmate.

"I will give it more thought. Have a good night Marie. I will see you tomorrow." Edd said finally.

Marie bid him good night and the video chat ended.

Edd sat heavily on his couch, leaning his head back so he was looking at the ceiling. Gravity grabbed a hold of his beanie and it fell to the floor. In the safety of his home, Edd was not bothered by the absence of his comfort blanket. The cool air felt nice and the weight of his hair spread out, no longer confined by the fabric. Edd shook his head to let the curls fan out more. He stayed like that for a while before remembering homework which needed tending to.

Kevin set down his pen and stretched his hands up towards the ceiling. Mr. Jamison's essay over English poetry was finally done. Literature was not really that difficult for him but some of it was just strange. Keats's poem on sleep made the simple task something else entirely. The concept of writing poetry to something as intangible as sleep was hard to comprehend really. But it was part of the curriculum so he could not get around it.

There was a knock at the door and Kevin's dad poked his head into his room.

"I was thinking about ordering pizza. Do you want pepperoni or sausage?"

Kevin shrugged. "Either would be fine."

His dad opened the door further and stepped into the room. "Oh, and I think I heard the dryer go off as I was coming up the stairs. Did I see you put your trunks in the wash earlier?"

Of course something like that would not go unnoticed by the larger Barr. He had sense Kevin trying to be sneaky as he brought a pile of clothes into the laundry room after he got home from school. It had been a while since he had seen Kevin pull out his swim trunks. He knew his son preferred other summer activities over swimming hence why he was now so curious.

The question caught Kevin off guard. "Oh- um, yeah… A friend is teaching me how to swim after school."

"Isn't it still a little too chilly for swimming?" His dad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's all done inside, at school, once the swim team gets done with their practice. Edd's the swim captain so he has a key and permission to stay later."

If it were possible, Mr. Barr's eyebrow would have gone further up his head at the mention of the all-state champion swimmer that lived across the street. He knew that Kevin and Edd were not as close as they were as kids so how it was that Edd was teaching Kevin how to swim.

Kevin seemed to sense his dad's unspoken question and came up with a quick lie. "I had told Edd that I could not swim while we were in class and he offered to teach me. Being almost 17, I feel like I should know how to swim. It's embarrassing to be honest."

A warm blush crept onto Kevin's face, the red bright in contrast to his pale skin. Saying it out loud that he didn't know how to swim made him flush with embarrassment. He could have hid it a little better but it would help sell his dad the lie. The last time he wanted was for his dad to pick up on the real issue at heart. He was learning to swim to help strengthen his leg in the hopes of breaking a very bad habit that was starting to form.

"No that's great Kev," his dad said hurriedly. "It's a good thing to have under your belt at any age. Well, I'm going to order the pizza. I'll holler when it gets here."

Kevin only nodded and he was left alone once again. Looking down at his open text book, he saw a poem by John Clare that caught his attention. Without meaning to, Kevin read one stanza aloud:

"I ne'er was struck before that hour  
With love so sudden and so sweet.  
Her face it bloomed like a sweet flower  
And stole my heart away complete."

The image of Edd's face came to mind, the one from the night Kevin when over to his house. Something had changed since then, something in Kevin. When he was around Edd, Kevin couldn't help but look at the dark haired boy. After getting a good look at his eyes the first afternoon in the natatorium, just the thought of clear, blue eyes made his heart flutter. The more he was around Edd, the more a tight feeling in his chest grew. It scared him, if he was being completely honest. Fear mixed with that tight feeling making him on edge whenever Edd was close by. It seemed that Edd had sensed the unease and kept a comfortable distance from the ginger.

Kevin laid his head down on his desk, the wood cold against his cheek. All the emotions of the past week or so made him tired and his leg ache. Maybe after eating, he could take a pill and sleep peacefully for the first time in a while. The storm in his mind needed to be still, if only for a moment.


	10. A Walk Down Memory Lane

The weekend rolled by with little incident. Edd had gone to visit his mom Sunday for brunch and he was glad for the little time he got with her. Dr. Vincent was brilliant, beautiful, and she spoke her mind. She was Edd's truest role model in life. But her job kept her in a laboratory in the state's capital, researching and testing to her heart's content. It was her passion and her life's work. Edd knew that and accepted anything he could get from her.

Edd was going about his normal morning routine when he came to a sudden realization. Since Friday, he had not checked up on Kevin. That meant Kevin had two whole days to partake of his addiction. Dread made his stomach heavy and he pushed back his bowl of cereal. Looking at the clock, Edd estimated where Kevin would be at this time of the morning. Could he catch Kevin on the way to school?

Edd quickly took care of his dishes, washing it less thoroughly then he liked. His backpack and swim bag was already prepared from the night before so it was easy to slip out of the house. Striding across the street, Edd was at Kevin's door in no time. It took much self control to not pound on the door. He did not know who was in the house nor did he want to leave a bad impression with Kevin's parents. So, Edd rapped his knuckles lightly on the door.

It took a few minutes for anyone to answer the door. A larger man with red hair opened the door. There was a cast on his arm and his hair was still tousled from sleep.

"Can I help you son?" He asked.

Edd smiled a polite smile. "Good morning sir, is Kevin available?"

The man, who Edd assumed was Kevin's father, turned back into the house and yelled, "Kev, someone's asking for you!"

Edd jumped a little at the sudden noise, making his heart race for a second. Memories of a yelling male voice stirred emotions that made Edd highly uncomfortable. He had to swallow back fear before Mr. Barr turned back to him.

"Why don't you come inside? I think Kevin just got out of the shower. I had some coffee made if you would like some."

Edd followed Mr. Barr inside, looking around the living room before heading into the kitchen. Mr. Barr grabbed three mugs out of a cover and started pouring a wonderful smelling coffee.

"Crème and sugar?"

Shaking his head, Edd reached out for a mug. "No thank you but I appreciate the gesture."

A silence settled on the kitchen as they both sipped on their coffee. There was a few noised from the second level of the house. Kevin must have been in his room, getting ready for school. Creaks from the stairs were a precursor to Kevin entering the kitchen.

The ginger froze when he saw who was sitting across from his dad. What was Edd doing in his kitchen, drinking coffee? How long had Edd been alone with his dad? What did they talk about? Did Edd told his dad about the situation?

"Hey Edd," Kevin said, confusion and fear shadowed on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Edd could feel the anxiety roll of Kevin as he looked between him and his father. The older man had not noticed his son's strange behavior yet but it could bring up questions that neither boy wanted to answer. Edd had to think quickly or things could get out of hand.

"Did you forget that I was going to drive you to school this morning so we could discuss our class project?" Edd sighed exasperatedly, the lie coming to him easily.

There was such assurance in Edd's voice that Kevin understood what was happening. If he just played along, there would be no inquires from his dad about the tension between the two boys.

Kevin took a deep breath and put a smile on his face. "Oh sorry dude, I forgot. I'll go grab my bag."

Rolling his eyes playfully, Edd made a shooing motion at Kevin. If anyone who had not known the two guys and their past dealings would have thought them friends. It was convincing enough for Mr. Barr anyways.

"Move your ass Kevin. It's rude to keep people waiting. I'll make you some toast for the road." There was a hint of amusement in his voice as he also shooed his son out of the kitchen.

Kevin went and retrieved his bag. The more time they spent in his house, the more his dad could pry into Edd and his 'friendship.'

"Bye dad!" Kevin called from the front door as he escorted Edd out. "Make sure eat lunch and junk food doesn't count."

His dad barked laughter from the other room. "Yes mother! Have a good day at school."

The pair walked in silence for a while, the cars passing and other students being the only source of noise. Kevin stole glances at Edd from time to time. He knew that they didn't have a project to work on so why did Edd drop by. All he could do was wait for Edd to speak, knowing that questions would only annoy the swimmer.

"Did the weekend pass without incident?" Edd said, not looking at his companion.

At first Kevin was confused but the past week helped him understand. This was a checkup. The entire weekend had been left in solitude for the ginger. Edd must have thought the same thing this morning.

"It was a quiet and lazy two days. I got all of my homework done and started working on a new robotics project." Kevin said calmly, hoping the vague answer would be enough.

Edd nodded and Kevin let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. It seemed that Edd was starting to trust him more. He didn't look closely at his face or check his pupils like he had before during school. The conversation with May came to the forefront of his mind.

The sincerity would be the key thing. If they truly want to help, accept it. Why miss a chance to reconcile?

"Thank you for checking up on me." Kevin said meekly.

The comment threw Edd off, making him stumble a little. Looking over, Edd say that Kevin was giving him a shy smile. This was a complete 180 from the Kevin Edd was use to. Edd had hoped that one day Kevin would thank him for his efforts but it seemed so abrupt.

"You are very welcome Kevin," Edd said once he regained his composure.

They continued their walk to school in a more comfortable silence. A weigh seemed to lift off Edd's shoulders to see Kevin so relaxed while close to him. Health color was present on the ginger's face, making the freckles that ran from cheek to cheek stand out proudly. He also held himself better, no longer hunching. There was still a faint limp in his walk that gave away the weakness in one of his legs. This was a good step towards recovering.

Michael squinted in the early morning sun, cursing his luck that he had to be up so early. Normally, all of his activities of the illegal kind were done at once the sun went down. Suppliers and dealers rarely even wanted meetings during the daytime. But when the boss man wanted to talk over breakfast, you asked when and where.

As he turned the corner, Michael caught sight of a familiar ginger on the other side of the road. He almost called out to him when he noticed Kevin was walking with someone he didn't know. The words died in his throat. He knew better to call attention to his customers in front of strangers. It raised too many questions and sometimes made dark secrets come to light in unpleasant ways.

Before Michael could slink away quietly, Kevin turned towards him. Color drained from Kevin's face as their eyes met. Unease thrummed between them. There was a plea in Kevin's eyes, wanting Michael to vanish as soon as possible. His sudden change and demeanor drew the attention of his friend, who followed his gaze across the street. A chill ran up Michael's back as the bluest eyes he's ever seen settled on him. They looked him up and down as if analyzing him down the fiber of his being. He looked like a deer caught in a spotlight.

Kevin broke the gaze, pulling on his friends arm. He said something hushed and frantic. Michael took this opportunity to make a fast escape before things escalated further. All he wanted was to distance himself from the intense guy that made his survival instincts flare up. It was terrifying.

The little mom and pop restaurant was half full by the time Michael showed up. He had finally felt calm as walked towards a table in the back that only one man was allowed to sit at. Carter was already digging into a large plate of eggs and hash browns when Michael sat down across from him. Carter looked to be in his late 20's, lean and well muscled. His dark hair was swept back into ponytail. There was a general consensus that Carter was handsome. Even the scar on his neck that disappeared into his collar was striking. But Michael knew better than to underestimate him because of his looks.

"Your late," Carter frowned.

Michael shrugged. "I decided to take the long way round. It's a beautiful morning."

Carter grunted and took another bite of egg. "Next time, take the short way. This isn't a social call and I have things to do today."

Michael nodded mutely.

"It seems that a new set of dealers have started to encroach on our territory. Our pill sales are taking a hit. I was looking at your papers and noticed you haven't been selling as much as before."

"I've noticed that too." Michael said honestly. "It's becoming easier for people to talk doctors into writing scripts that they don't need. I seem to be the guy they go to for a quick fix between their regular refills."

Carter nodded. "I need you to keep your eyes out for any suspicious people, no matter how small. I'd rather not lose any more territory. This is our livelihood."

Peach Creek was a small town so it would be easy to pick out darker entities from the common people. Michael knew almost everyone but there were still holes in his knowledge. The stranger with Kevin came to the front of his mind. There was defiantly something strange about that guy.

Michael rubbed the back of his neck. "I know you just brought up the issue but I did see this guy walking with one of my regular customers on the way here. I don't think I've ever seen him around before. Do you want me to keep an eye on him?"

Carter gave Michael a long look. The dealer could see the wheels in his head turning. He was storing away this new piece of information just in case he needed it. Michael had seen that look before and he fought the urge to shiver. Carter's mind was vast and terrible. He could be sharp and cruel when necessary.

"Just observe for now. Tell me if anything changes. Now, if you will excuse me, I'd like to finish my breakfast in peace."

Michael bowed his head slightly towards Carter before taking his leave. He was given an order, a new mission. Plans started to lay out in his mind as he walked in the early morning sun. Whoever this guy was or what he was doing around Kevin, Michael was going to find out.


	11. The Encounter Across the Street

The weekend rolled by with little incident. Edd had gone to visit his mom Sunday for brunch and he was glad for the little time he got with her. Dr. Vincent was brilliant, beautiful, and she spoke her mind. She was Edd's truest role model in life. But her job kept her in a laboratory in the state's capital, researching and testing to her heart's content. It was her passion and her life's work. Edd knew that and accepted anything he could get from her.

Edd was going about his normal morning routine when he came to a sudden realization. Since Friday, he had not checked up on Kevin. That meant Kevin had two whole days to partake of his addiction. Dread made his stomach heavy and he pushed back his bowl of cereal. Looking at the clock, Edd estimated where Kevin would be at this time of the morning. Could he catch Kevin on the way to school?

Edd quickly took care of his dishes, washing it less thoroughly then he liked. His backpack and swim bag was already prepared from the night before so it was easy to slip out of the house. Striding across the street, Edd was at Kevin's door in no time. It took much self control to not pound on the door. He did not know who was in the house nor did he want to leave a bad impression with Kevin's parents. So, Edd rapped his knuckles lightly on the door.

It took a few minutes for anyone to answer the door. A larger man with red hair opened the door. There was a cast on his arm and his hair was still tousled from sleep.

"Can I help you son?" He asked.

Edd smiled a polite smile. "Good morning sir, is Kevin available?"

The man, who Edd assumed was Kevin's father, turned back into the house and yelled, "Kev, someone's asking for you!"

Edd jumped a little at the sudden noise, making his heart race for a second. Memories of a yelling male voice stirred emotions that made Edd highly uncomfortable. He had to swallow back fear before Mr. Barr turned back to him.

"Why don't you come inside? I think Kevin just got out of the shower. I had some coffee made if you would like some."

Edd followed Mr. Barr inside, looking around the living room before heading into the kitchen. Mr. Barr grabbed three mugs out of a cover and started pouring a wonderful smelling coffee.

"Crème and sugar?"

Shaking his head, Edd reached out for a mug. "No thank you but I appreciate the gesture."

A silence settled on the kitchen as they both sipped on their coffee. There was a few noised from the second level of the house. Kevin must have been in his room, getting ready for school. Creaks from the stairs were a precursor to Kevin entering the kitchen.

The ginger froze when he saw who was sitting across from his dad. What was Edd doing in his kitchen, drinking coffee? How long had Edd been alone with his dad? What did they talk about? Did Edd told his dad about the situation?

"Hey Edd," Kevin said, confusion and fear shadowed on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Edd could feel the anxiety roll of Kevin as he looked between him and his father. The older man had not noticed his son's strange behavior yet but it could bring up questions that neither boy wanted to answer. Edd had to think quickly or things could get out of hand.

"Did you forget that I was going to drive you to school this morning so we could discuss our class project?" Edd sighed exasperatedly, the lie coming to him easily.

There was such assurance in Edd's voice that Kevin understood what was happening. If he just played along, there would be no inquires from his dad about the tension between the two boys.

Kevin took a deep breath and put a smile on his face. "Oh sorry dude, I forgot. I'll go grab my bag."

Rolling his eyes playfully, Edd made a shooing motion at Kevin. If anyone who had not known the two guys and their past dealings would have thought them friends. It was convincing enough for Mr. Barr anyways.

"Move your ass Kevin. It's rude to keep people waiting. I'll make you some toast for the road." There was a hint of amusement in his voice as he also shooed his son out of the kitchen.

Kevin went and retrieved his bag. The more time they spent in his house, the more his dad could pry into Edd and his 'friendship.'

"Bye dad!" Kevin called from the front door as he escorted Edd out. "Make sure eat lunch and junk food doesn't count."

His dad barked laughter from the other room. "Yes mother! Have a good day at school."

The pair walked in silence for a while, the cars passing and other students being the only source of noise. Kevin stole glances at Edd from time to time. He knew that they didn't have a project to work on so why did Edd drop by. All he could do was wait for Edd to speak, knowing that questions would only annoy the swimmer.

"Did the weekend pass without incident?" Edd said, not looking at his companion.

At first Kevin was confused but the past week helped him understand. This was a checkup. The entire weekend had been left in solitude for the ginger. Edd must have thought the same thing this morning.

"It was a quiet and lazy two days. I got all of my homework done and started working on a new robotics project." Kevin said calmly, hoping the vague answer would be enough.

Edd nodded and Kevin let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. It seemed that Edd was starting to trust him more. He didn't look closely at his face or check his pupils like he had before during school. The conversation with May came to the forefront of his mind.

The sincerity would be the key thing. If they truly want to help, accept it. Why miss a chance to reconcile?

"Thank you for checking up on me." Kevin said meekly.

The comment threw Edd off, making him stumble a little. Looking over, Edd say that Kevin was giving him a shy smile. This was a complete 180 from the Kevin Edd was use to. Edd had hoped that one day Kevin would thank him for his efforts but it seemed so abrupt.

"You are very welcome Kevin," Edd said once he regained his composure.

They continued their walk to school in a more comfortable silence. A weigh seemed to lift off Edd's shoulders to see Kevin so relaxed while close to him. Health color was present on the ginger's face, making the freckles that ran from cheek to cheek stand out proudly. He also held himself better, no longer hunching. There was still a faint limp in his walk that gave away the weakness in one of his legs. This was a good step towards recovering.

Michael squinted in the early morning sun, cursing his luck that he had to be up so early. Normally, all of his activities of the illegal kind were done at once the sun went down. Suppliers and dealers rarely even wanted meetings during the daytime. But when the boss man wanted to talk over breakfast, you asked when and where.

As he turned the corner, Michael caught sight of a familiar ginger on the other side of the road. He almost called out to him when he noticed Kevin was walking with someone he didn't know. The words died in his throat. He knew better to call attention to his customers in front of strangers. It raised too many questions and sometimes made dark secrets come to light in unpleasant ways.

Before Michael could slink away quietly, Kevin turned towards him. Color drained from Kevin's face as their eyes met. Unease thrummed between them. There was a plea in Kevin's eyes, wanting Michael to vanish as soon as possible. His sudden change and demeanor drew the attention of his friend, who followed his gaze across the street. A chill ran up Michael's back as the bluest eyes he's ever seen settled on him. They looked him up and down as if analyzing him down the fiber of his being. He looked like a deer caught in a spotlight.

Kevin broke the gaze, pulling on his friends arm. He said something hushed and frantic. Michael took this opportunity to make a fast escape before things escalated further. All he wanted was to distance himself from the intense guy that made his survival instincts flare up. It was terrifying.

The little mom and pop restaurant was half full by the time Michael showed up. He had finally felt calm as walked towards a table in the back that only one man was allowed to sit at. Carter was already digging into a large plate of eggs and hash browns when Michael sat down across from him. Carter looked to be in his late 20's, lean and well muscled. His dark hair was swept back into ponytail. There was a general consensus that Carter was handsome. Even the scar on his neck that disappeared into his collar was striking. But Michael knew better than to underestimate him because of his looks.

"Your late," Carter frowned.

Michael shrugged. "I decided to take the long way round. It's a beautiful morning."

Carter grunted and took another bite of egg. "Next time, take the short way. This isn't a social call and I have things to do today."

Michael nodded mutely.

"It seems that a new set of dealers have started to encroach on our territory. Our pill sales are taking a hit. I was looking at your papers and noticed you haven't been selling as much as before."

"I've noticed that too." Michael said honestly. "It's becoming easier for people to talk doctors into writing scripts that they don't need. I seem to be the guy they go to for a quick fix between their regular refills."

Carter nodded. "I need you to keep your eyes out for any suspicious people, no matter how small. I'd rather not lose any more territory. This is our livelihood."

Peach Creek was a small town so it would be easy to pick out darker entities from the common people. Michael knew almost everyone but there were still holes in his knowledge. The stranger with Kevin came to the front of his mind. There was defiantly something strange about that guy.

Michael rubbed the back of his neck. "I know you just brought up the issue but I did see this guy walking with one of my regular customers on the way here. I don't think I've ever seen him around before. Do you want me to keep an eye on him?"

Carter gave Michael a long look. The dealer could see the wheels in his head turning. He was storing away this new piece of information just in case he needed it. Michael had seen that look before and he fought the urge to shiver. Carter's mind was vast and terrible. He could be sharp and cruel when necessary.

"Just observe for now. Tell me if anything changes. Now, if you will excuse me, I'd like to finish my breakfast in peace."

Michael bowed his head slightly towards Carter before taking his leave. He was given an order, a new mission. Plans started to lay out in his mind as he walked in the early morning sun. Whoever this guy was or what he was doing around Kevin, Michael was going to find out.


	12. How to Deal with a Dealer

Kevin stared up at the cross beams that held up the roof of the natatorium, the steel making intricate patterns. The water had become calm and lapped softly up and down his body as he floated on his back. Ever since Edd taught him how to float, Kevin had always looked forward to the rest period after the lessons. The world around him was quiet as the water muffled any noise that drifted into the large space. It was peaceful.

A few meters away, Edd floated as well. He kept an eye on the little ginger just in case he had any difficultly. The last thing he wanted was for Kevin to drown on his watch. He took his role as teacher very seriously. Swimming was something he enjoyed greatly and he wanted Kevin to love it as much as him.

"So are we going to talk about what happened this morning or pretending it didn't happen?" Edd asked, still floating.

The swimmer's voice sounded muffled to Kevin and for a split second thought about pretending he didn't hear Edd. But Edd was persistent. He wouldn't leave him alone until he got some affirmation either way. Shifting his weight, Kevin righted himself and grabbed onto the nearest floating lane divider. Edd followed suit and swam gracefully over to Kevin.

Kevin chewed his lip nervously and tried to find a way to start this difficultly conversation.

"The guy we saw earlier is- was my dealer. I've only talked to him once since this whole thing started but that was a week or so ago." Kevin said, slicking his wet hair back. "I hadn't really thought of him until this morning to be honest."

A rage rolled around Edd's chest as he recalled the image of the lanky man back up. This guy had been supplying Kevin, slowly destroying him. For a moment the rage brought up dark thoughts, violent thoughts. Disgust made his stomach heavy.

Kevin glanced over at Edd and the swimmer's face held a carefully constructed blank mask, hiding his emotions completely. Fear of the unknown made Kevin stiffen and he fought the urge to draw away from the raven haired teen. If Edd lashed out in anger, Kevin knew he was very vulnerable in the water. His swimming skills were still poor so the pool was still a danger to him.

"You will not talk to him again from this point on." Edd said finally. "Block his number then delete it completely. Erase all of your contacts with him. Make it so there is no way that you can reach him ever again."

Kevin opened his mouth to speak but Edd held up a hand to silence him.

"If you will not do it yourself, I will do it for you. I cannot have this temptation hanging over your head. There will be moments that your resolve will be weak and the urge to call him for more pills will be too strong for you to handle alone. It's for your own good, Kevin."

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Kevin nodded. Edd's words might seem harsh but it was good advice. The ginger knew that a spike in his anxiety would trigger a craving. The urge to retreat into the floating bliss of numbness was the reason this all had started. Deleting the number out of his contacts would be the first real step towards a normal, healthy lifestyle.

Marie flopped down on Edd's couch, pulling one of the fashion pillows into her lap that littered the high quality furniture. She always teased him about his fashion magazine looking house. Compared to her families trailer on the other side of the neighborhood, this place was immaculate. Edd never changed anything in the house, knowing his mother preferred a tidy home even though she was rarely home. It was like a shrine and he tended to it with love. No dust on any surface and every thing, including little knickknacks, had its place.

"So the squirt seems to be doing well these days." Marie said, settling into a comfortable spot. "He doesn't look like a wrath anymore. That boy really needs to put on some weight though. Him and May really need to eat more."

Edd sat in one of the overstuffed reading chairs near the window looking distracted. He kept reaching under his beanie and running his hands through his concealed hair. Something was bugging him. Marie was very aware of the gears turning in his head.

"So, I was thinking recently about my life and decided that I am a man trapped in a woman's body. I'm thinking about getting a sex change after I graduate. What do you think of the name Martin or Mario?" Marie said, looking at her nails like she was talking about the weather.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Edd said out of reflex.

A minute passed in silence before Edd's head immediately snapped towards Marie.

"Wait, what?"

Marie looked serious for a moment before breaking down into giggles. Realizing what happened, Edd flushed, embarrassed. She was just kidding, taking advantage of his spaced out state. It was a tasteless way of pointing that out.

Edd frowned. "That was not very nice Marie but I get your point. Something happened this morning that has left me a little befuddled."

"What happened, D?" Marie asked, sitting forwards with a curious expression.

Edd sighed and recounted the sighting of Kevin's dealer and then the conversation in the pool. Marie stayed quiet as he talked, knowing that he hated being interrupted while talking. A sense of dread pooled in her stomach when Edd revealed who the stranger was and his occupation.

When Edd finally finished his story, Marie was able to ask, "What was the guy's name that sold the pills to Kevin?"

"His name is Michael."

Marie groaned. "Did he look like that guy from that kids show, the one about the kids that solved crimes with a dog?"

"You mean Scooby-Doo?" Edd asked puzzled.

"Hey, I grew up without TV, sue me." Marie grumbled. "But if we are talking about the same guy, there could be trouble in the future for this plan of ours."

Edd immediately got up. "What are you talking about Marie?"

Marie chewed on her lip for a moment before talking. "When Lee was going through a rebellious phase, she got in with a bad crew. Michael, the guy were talking about, was part of that group. They messed around with drugs and other stuff like that. They would have been harmless if it wasn't for their leader. I went to a party once with Lee and he was there. The... aura he gave off made me nervous. Their group has kinda taken over all the illegal operations of the town and Lee gloated that it was because of that guy. He's like a genius or something. If he can push out all of the other gangs in town, he's dangerous. I know Kevin is a small drop in the bucket but I don't know how Michael will react after losing a client. We will have to keep a closer eye on Kevin from this point on."

This did not help the anxiety Edd was already feeling. This was not something he had thought about before. He was more concerned about the superficial details. Kevin was to stop taking the pills and try to overcome life's difficulties without them. The thought of dealers and possible outside harm hadn't come to mind at all. This could throw a wrench in his plan.

"Fuck," Edd swore uncharacteristically and fell back into his chair. "What should we do Marie? We can't watch him 24 hours a day. He would get suspicious if we were constantly around him."

Marie nodded. "I'm certain your genius brain will come up with something. Everything will be fine. We just need to keep a closer eye on the ginger."

After that, the two friends sat in silence. Their thoughts were filled with unknown dangers and how to keep one of their neighbors safe. His life weighed heavy on them.


	13. Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greeting and salutations! I hope your week in going well. I finally got done with this semseter of school so I'll have more free time to write. I've finally gotten past my writers block nad I'm excite about the next few chapters.
> 
> Love Eden

 

Doctors' offices and hospitals always made Kevin nervous. It reminded him a little too much of the incident in the junkyard. The ginger figeted nervously on the examination table, the white paper crinkling under his weight. He knew this visit was only a formality, probably his last, but he was still on edge. Even with the swim training he had been getting, the scar had started throbbing painfully more often. It started late at night right before he went to bed and slowly intruded on his daily life. Kevin kept walking around like nothing was wrong, not wanting to concern Edd with his condition.

"It seems to be healing well," Dr. Johnson said with a small smile.

The scar was exposed since Kevin was instructed to change into a hospital gown for the exam. He had to hike up the leg of his briefs so the doctor could get a better look. Kevin fought hard against a blush of embaressment at being examined so closely.

"Has there been any complications or pain since your last visit?" The older man asked, jotting something down.

"No," Kevin muttered.

Mr. Barr frowned from his seat along the wall. "Don't lie to the doctor, boy. I've seen you stopping halfway up the stairs and rubbing your leg. There is no shame in being honest."

Kevin's jaw clenched. How close had his father been watching him? And for how long? He knew is father was obersvant but this made Kevin's chest tighten with dread. How could he have missed his father's eyes following him around the house?

The doctor grunted in agreement. "I can perscribe another dose of painkillers. It was be weaker than the ones you got after being released from the hospital but it should make you daily life a little easier."

The dread that sat in Kevins stomach rose into his throat, panic now choking him. He had worked so hard the last few weeks to avoid taking anything for the pain and now it was being forced back into his life again.

Also, he would have to tell Edd.

* * *

 "Where is Little Red at?" Marie asked when she saw Edd walking alone after school.

It was his turn to watch over Kevin after school so the sight of the swimmer being alone caused Marie to panic a little. Had their plan fallen apart so quickly? Why did Edd look so calm?

Edd smiled softly at Marie. "He had a doctor's appointment. His father came to get him in fifth period. We discussed it on the way to school."

Marie let out a breath. “I’m going to get a stomach ulcer before this is all over. Please keep me in the loop, dude.”

“I just informed you so welcome to the loop,” Edd chuckled. “But I get your point, Marie. I am sorry about causing you needless worries.”

The rest of the walk was pleasant. Edd felt like he could breathe easier knowing that Kevin was under the watchful eye of his father. There was not much Kevin could do while with his father.

Marie and Edd chatted casually about random things. Marie got Edd caught up on all the school gossip, though he did not care for it. Who was dating who did not matter to the swimmer. School politics made Edd's head hurt since it was ever changing.

Edd's phone buzzed. Curious, he checked and saw he had a text message from Kevin.

_I need to come over. Text me when you get home._

A sense of unease settled in the pit of Edd's stomach. The tone of Kevin's text did not boast well. Did something happen at his doctor's appointment. Was the damage worse than he realized. Did his father find out about the pills? There were too many terrible events that could have presented themselves for the little ginger to send that foreboding text.

Calmly, Edd slid his phone back into his pocket and turned to Marie. "I have to cancel our movie plans for this even. Kevin messaged me in need of my assistance."

"Should I be worried?" Marie questioned, concern showing on her face.

"I do not know what the problem is, but I will call you later with an update on the situation." Edd promised.

The two said their good byes at the split in the road that took Marie to the right and Edd to the left. Edd watched Marie until she disappeared around a corner. Letting out a held breath, Edd headed home, his hands deep in his pockets. Whatever awaited him clawed at his nerves. He had not felt like this since his father's court date. That had been a terrible day, a black stain on his middle school years.

Edd did not need to text Kevin of his arrival home because the boy was sitting on his front steps, hands clutched around something so tight that his knuckles were white. Kevin jumped up when he saw the swimmer saunter through his front yard. Something had spooked the boy, a look Edd had not seen in a while.

"Let's go inside and talk." Edd said as evenly as possible.

Kevin shook his head. "I needed to give you this and head back home for dinner."

Stretching out one arm, Kevin opened his fist to relieve what he was holding. An orange, clear cylinder with a white cap sat in his open palm. Inside was full of oblong white pills.

"I can't keep them with me." Kevin stated flatly. "I don’t trust myself to keep them."

Edd took them slowly. "How did you get them?"

"When I was at my appointment, Dad told the doctor that I was sometimes having a difficult time with the pain, so he prescribed some new meds. I told them I didn’t need them, but Dad insisted saying it wasn’t something to be ashamed of." Kevin swallowed hard. "I don’t know what to do with them but I can't just have them in the house."

It was a fair point. Having the pills easy at hand would be too tempting for Kevin. But his father's concern, while coming from a good place, might have an adverse reaction to Edd's plan. If the older Barr expected to see his son taking the pills, there might be an issue if he does not witness it.

"How about this," Edd said slowly. "I will ration theses out when you need them for the pain. You are still feeling the effects of your injury, so it would be unfair to make you suffer needlessly."

Popping open the bottle, Edd fished out one white pill and handed it to Kevin. "Take them in front of your father so that he does not get suspicious. I'll give you one before school and one after school if the pain gets to be too much."

Kevin nodded and took the pill. "That's a good plan. I'll message you in the morning if I need another one."

And with that, the two boys headed into the respective house. 

* * *

 

From the shadow of a tree at the end of the cul-du-sac, Michael looked at the pictures he had just taken. Kevin was handing the dark-haired boy a pill bottle and receiving one in return. Payment maybe, Shaggy thought as he studied the picture. It was not unheard of for a user to get pills from a doctor and then turn around to sell them to make some money for their habit. There were many healthcare plans these days that covered the cost of medicine, so the profit margin was larger if they were sold on the streets.

Sighing, Michael sent the photos to Carter. Whatever Kevin had gotten himself into would not end well if he was selling in Carter's territory. But he was just here to collect evidence, not interpret what was going on. Now, all he needed to do was find out who the dark-haired boy in the beanie was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for tuning in to another chapter! More will be out soon (I hope).
> 
> Remember the leave kudos, bookmark to see updates, and leave your lovely comments!


	14. Trouble by Association

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings and salutations! I hope you all had a good holiday season. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. The end of my semester was crazy with so many papers to write that it kinda killed my urge to write. But fear not, I have returned!  
> Love Eden

Kevin woke up drenched in sweat, the last images from the nightmare slipping through his fingers. The ghost taste of blood filled his mouth. His stomach churned, and he ran for the bathroom. Coughing and sputtering, nothing came up, just painful dry heaves that made his body ache. His hands shook as he held himself over the toilet. The usually dull throb in his leg intensified the more he stayed crouched in his bathroom.

There was a knock at the door. "You okay in there, Kev?"

Fear pooled in his stomach, only further agitating his nausea. He had to think of something quick to explain why he was locked in the bathroom before his dad forced his way in the small space.

"Yeah, I'm good. I think the new pills make my stomach upset." Kevin said, trying to sound confident in his answer since it was plausible.

There was a moment of silence before his dad answered. "Okay, when you are feeling better, breakfast is ready. Do you want me to make you some toast to help settle your stomach?"

"Please," Kevin croaked, his throat tight with guilt at the lie.

His dad meant well but Kevin couldn’t face the disappointment that he knew waited him if his dad found out what was wrong. No, this was something he had to deal with himself. It was his stupid decisions that got him to this point, not his dad's. It was difficult enough to let his ex-bully help him.

After rinsing out his mouth, Kevin wondered downstairs. Breakfast had been set up by the time he slid into his seat. Worried his stomach might not be able to handle a lot of food, Kevin grabbed two pieces of toast and a little bit of scrambled eggs. His dad's plate of food was a full as usual. The older Barr usually ate his food slowly as he tried to read the paper at the same time. It was a painfully slow process to watch especially when food kept falling off his fork. But today the newspaper was abandoned on the counter.

"Do you want me to call the doctor to see if we can put you on something else? I don’t want you to get sick every time you take one." Mr. Barr said casually.

"No, I'm good." Kevin said a little too quickly. "My body just isn’t used to them yet. The same thing happened with the pill I got when I was released from the hospital. I'll be fine."

His dad looked at him doubtfully but let the subject drop for now. Kevin let out a slow breath and focused on spreading jam on his toast. The rest of the meal went by with no more conversations. They rinsed the dished and put them in the dishwasher. It was turning out to be a nice morning.

When Kevin went back up to his room to get ready for school, he saw he had a notification on his phone.

_Edd: How are you feeling this morning?_

Kevin frowned at his phone before sending a response.

_Kevin: It's been a rough morning. Do you want to walk to school together?_

It was disheartening to see his addiction put into text format. If anyone read his messages, they would see two friends making plans to walk to school together. But Kevin knew that there was an underlying code starting. This was an outcry for relief, the scare pulsing painfully.

This phone buzzed again.

_Edd: Meet you outside in 5 minutes._

Packing up his homework, Kevin plodded down the stairs. His dad was still in his room, getting ready for work. He called up the stairs that he was leaving before stepping outside. At the end of the driveway, Edd stood with his hands in his pockets, watching a bird fly overhead lazily. There was a softness to his swimmer's face as he observed the world around him, innocent almost. Kevin knew he was seeing a rare sight and felt disappointed when Edd's usual mask slid back onto his face as he noticed Kevin watching him.

"Let's go, Marie is going to meet us half way there." Edd said, walking down the sidewalk.

Kevin jogged to catch up with Edd, his leg still bothering him. When he finally caught up, Kevin stumbled straight into Edd, who caught him easily. Embarrassed, Kevin disentangled himself and brushed nonexistent dirt off his shirt.

"You really did have a rough start, didn't you?" Edd said slowly, unslinging his backpack off his shoulder.

The swimmer produced a bottle of water and a mint container. Mixed in with the mints were Kevin's pills. If anyone just glanced at the pair, it looked like Edd was offering him a mint. The water might raise an eyebrow, so Kevin declined it. Carefully, Kevin picked one of his pills and quickly swallowed it. It stuck to his throat for a moment before it finally went down. Hopefully the effects would kick in before they got to school.

Marie met the duo at the split in the road. She slung an arm round Kevin's shoulder, chatting about some drama she heard the other day. It was easy to be around the blue-haired girl. Topics were never really anything too important, usually just gossip and rumors and a few fun facts thrown in the mix. It took little effort to keep up with her even though the names were unknown to him, but it was easily to follow. The pain in his leg slowly receded and Kevin thought the day was starting to look up.

* * *

 The sun was slowly descending to the horizon when Michael walked behind a strip mall. There weren't many cars in the parking lot, but he found exactly who he was looking for behind the shops. The red head was leaned against the building, smoking a cigarette.

"Sup Lee," Michael called out as he approached.

Looking up, Lee smiled at him and offered him a cigarette. "Hey Mike, what are you doing in this neck of the woods?"

"Just doing some round," he shrugged, taking the slim cigarette that Lee seemed to prefer.

Lee just hummed at the response and went back to smoking. She knew him well enough that this little adventure was not without reason. Michael only sought people out if he wanted something. But she wasn’t going to make it easy for him. It was the little game they played.

"So," he stared, trying to sound casual as he lit the cigarette. "I saw this guy with your sister yesterday."

Lee cut in, "Which one?"

"The dark-haired one."

Lee blew smoke out of slowly. "Marie."

"Yeah Marie," Michael quickly amended. "Do you know the guy she was hanging out with? He dresses in all black and wears a beanie, kinda tall and lanky."

"With a look that says he's ready to kick someone's ass? That would be Edd, some snobby son of doctors that we grew up with. What's the interest in the dork?"

The word doctor drew Michael's interest. "What's his last name?"

Lee looked at the lanky guy next to her from the corner of her eye. Something didn't seem quite right.

"Who wants to know?" Lee asked cautiously.

Lee knew who Michael worked for and this could mean trouble.

"I'm curious, just humor me." Michael said innocently.

"Is this going to any way effect my sister if I tell you?" Lee said, her tone neutral.

"Not at all, Lee. I know better to get anywhere close to your sisters. Everyone knows that."

Satisfied with the answer, Lee nodded. "I think his last name is Vincent. His mom is like some big shot researcher and his dad was a doctor."

"Was?" Michael asked, his heart dropping into his stomach.

"Yeah, there was a scandal a few years ago where he was caught writing fake prescriptions to sell on the streets. He's been in jail ever since."

Michael stood impossibly still. This was bad, really bad. Carter would not be happy about this development. Just the thought of having to tell his boss sent a shiver down his spine. Carter hated bad new and his was beyond bad news.

"Thanks Lee, I'll see you later." Michael said, quickly walking away from Lee.

When he was out of Lee's view, Michael dropped the half-smoked cigarette and ground it out then pulled out his phone. His fingers flew over the numbers. It was a number he memorized. Carter was carful to not have his burners saved into other phones. If any of his underlings got caught or lost their phone, a name would not be attached to the numbers. He was paranoid like that.

Carter picked up on the third ring. "Anything new?"

Michael took a deep breath before answering. "It's Vincent."

There was a long pause on the line before an order was barked. "Get back here now. I want to know everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama is about to start! I'm sorry I always leave on cliff hangers. I love the suspense so much. Thank you for reading! Remember to leave comments. I love to hear from you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was so short. There will be more to come. I love reviews and comments.


End file.
